Rokudaime Hokage: Uchiha Sasuke
by Kaylee16
Summary: Being Hokage - to snag the very core of Naruto's dream is not a walk in the park, as Uchiha Sasuke soon realizes. And his ever aggressive pink-headed teammate is determined to find out what other secrets he is trying so deperately to keep. Sasusaku
1. The Sixth Hokage

Rokudaime Hokage: Uchiha Sasuke

Those words rang in my ear. I, Uchiha Sasuke, now have the entire Konoha in my grasp. I have Naruto's dream crushed. I have control over everyone around me. I have everything….everything but her.

**Hope you enjoy! All reviews are welcome! =)**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Sixth Hokage

Sasuke as Hokage….who would have thought?

I strolled around the streets of Konoha as usual, watching the re-rebuilding of the village by the hardworking villagers.

It was just 5 months ago Akatsuki Pain invaded Konoha and destroyed the village. Soon after that, the war broke out and further destroyed the rebuilding process.

I sighed and took a better look at the villagers. Last time, even though we lost our village, everyone was still cheerful and enthusiastic to return Konoha to its previous state. This time, however….

"Shikamaru!" I turned around and saw Ino waving at me.

She ran over and had a frantic look over her bang-covered face.

"Di…Did you hear…? They picked….Sa…" she hesitated, trying to choose her words. Honestly, she's terrible at it. "They picked Sasu-"

"I know. I heard." I quickly interrupted. Watching her being all freaked out irritated me somehow.

"What? You mean you already know about it?"

"Yeah. I heard my dad talking about it."

Ino remained silent for a brief moment, patiently waiting to see my reaction to the news.

I sighed again. It's such a pain to have to deal with her.

"I'm shocked." I shrugged.

"Oh, _are you now_?" she rolled her eyes. I hate it when she's being sarcastic.

"Ino."

"What?"

"No matter how we feel like or what our reactions may be, it can't be worse than theirs…" My voice trailed off as the both of us turned to the Hokage's office.

* * *

Four figures stood in the Hokage's office.

Kakashi eyed his students and turned to the door.

"I'll leave it to you then, Sasuke-" He paused and corrected himself. "-I mean, Rokudaime."

With a simple wave and his usual ignorant yet carefree demeanor, Kakashi took his leave, leaving his three Team 7 students to talk. Leaning against the door on the other side of the room, he sighed and shut his eyes tightly.

_I'm sorry, Naruto… Sakura….This is probably the worst thing I've ever done in my life._

Kakashi made his way down the hallways of the building.

_This is the least I could do for Obito after _that_ incident._

A memory of the old days with a young Obito and Rin with their sensei Minato gave Kakashi a cold shudder and a guilty smile.

_I don't even deserve to be alive…_

* * *

Hokage's Office.

Two young teens stood in the room, staring at their black-haired friend in the Hokage seat.

Naruto balled his hands into fists, but loosened them in a short while.

"Ha…haha…" The blond ninja bursted out in a depressing laugh.

"Naruto…" Sakura turned to Naruto, concerned about her friend who was at his breaking point.

Sasuke too, raised an eyebrow at him.

"Who would have thought you'd beat me _again_? After all these years of cold, hard training, you still beat me to it!" Naruto forced a grin.

Sakura caught his shuddering shoulder and made him face her.

"Naruto, that's not even funny." It hurts to see her friend like that. "Stop it. Don't lie to yourself anymore."

Naruto avoided eye contact with her and lost his grin. Now solemn and lifeless, he quietly left the room.

The kunoichi watched his leaving back and began to tear up.

"How pathetic." Sasuke scoffed with a triumph grin. "I thought he might have changed and matured, but who knew he'd still be so gullible?"

"You won't be able to act that way anymore." Sakura gritted her teeth.

"What did you say?" Sasuke glared at her.

Turning to face him, Sakura's death glare pierced through his black orbs.

"I will get Naruto his position. He is the one who truly deserves to be the Sixth Hokage, not a bastard like you!"

Sasuke was slightly taken aback by the murderous intent shrouded beneath her eyes, but showed no such fear.

"You'll see soon." Sakura turned to reach for the doorknob. "Naruto has everyone in this village to support him, while you'd be able to gleam in attaining the power and solitary life you've always wanted!"

Sakura slammed the door and stormed out of the building.

* * *

Yes.

I, Uchiha Sasuke now have the entire Konoha in my grasp.

I have Naruto's dream crushed.

I have control over everyone around me.

I have the Jonins bowing down before me.

I can finally help the Uchihas get our revenge.

This is what I always wanted, wasn't it?

And now, I have everything.

I turned to the door, from which three people just gotten out simultaneously in less than 10 minutes.

I stood up and looked at the lifeless Hokage office.

I _thought_ I had everything….everything I ever wanted.

But now, I've lost the one thing I always had but never accepted.

Her.

* * *

Sakura slowly walked up to Naruto, who buried his face in his hands.

Sitting down next to him, she looked up into the sky.

"Nice weather, isn't it?"

Naruto didn't reply.

"A-Are your wounds better?" she spoke hesitantly. "Let me check."

Naruto reacted like a toy doll as Sakura took his hands and examined the injuries.

"Seems better from last week." Sakura smiled at him.

Naruto looked at her, still moody and solemn, as he slowly leaned against her shoulder.

"Naruto…?" Sakura was dumbfounded.

"Just….stay like this for a little while." Naruto whispered.

Sakura's shocked eyes softened as she pulled him closer to her.

"It's okay, Naruto. I'm here for you. The whole village is here for you too." Sakura stroked his hair gently.

Naruto nodded. "…it must be ridiculous to see me like this, huh…"

Sakura sighed and pulled him up to face her.

"No, it's not, Naruto. You're the one who deserves to be Hokage, not him."

Naruto turned away, feeling as dejected as ever. "What's the point in saying that now? He's already…"

Leaving his sentence unfinished, a tensed up Naruto was taken aback by Sakura's sudden embrace.

"S-Sakura-chan…" He hesitated as to whether or not he should return it.

"Naruto. You are the strongest, bravest, toughest ninja anyone has ever met. Konoha believes in you. You won't lose your fighting spirit just by this obstacle. We'll face it…together."

Naruto put his arms around her waist and buried his face in her shoulder.

"Sakura-chan. I vowed to protect you no matter what. And I will, no matter who your heart belongs to."

The kunoichi narrowed her eyes. "From now on, Naruto, I will learn to love only you."

From afar, a certain black-haired teen watched them silently and left.

* * *

Coronation Day.

Sasuke remained emotionless as the servants got him ready for his coronation.

"After the public viewing, you will then greet the villagers, and- Rokudaime-sama, may I please humbly request for your attention? This is a very important coronation procedure, and should things go out of hand-"

"I'll take care of it." Sasuke eyed the attendant coldly and stood up.

"Wh-Where are you going, Rokudaime-sama? The coronation will begin in an hour!"

"I'll be back before then." Sasuke assured.

After he left, the attendant slumped down warily. The other servants sighed. "Why wasn't it Naruto-kun or Hatake Kakashi who became the Rokudaime? Instead..."

"Hush, ladies. It is our duty to serve the current Rokudaime, no matter who he may be. Besides, he may hear you, so be quiet."

* * *

"So, you two are officially going out?" Ino asked, still surprised by the news.

"Yup!" Naruto gave them a huge, wide grin and pulled Sakura closer to him. "Isn't it awesome!?"

Sakura blushed and secretly eyed Hinata. The shy blue-haired girl seems saddened by the news, but nevertheless congratulated the couple.

"Haih, it's been such a long time since the Konoha 11 got together, eh?" said Tenten.

"Well, everyone's been taking their time having their wounds healed from the war." Shino said monotonously.

"Hey, would someone stop Choji from chugging down all the food!? This restaurant doesn't provide free meals, y'know!" Kiba grunted as a dejected Shino got himself some 'alone time' for being ignored...again.

Shikamaru watched the commotion in a bored manner. Everyone sitting around in the usual restaurant they hung out at, Kiba trying to stop Choji from hogging all the food, Naruto and Sakura pummeled by questions about their relationship by Tenten and Ino, Hinata and Lee both showing signs of sadness over the issue in their own way, Shino getting depressed again over who-knows-what, and Neji drinking tea quietly.

As he put down his teacup, Neji cleared his throat. "Come to think of it, isn't it Uchiha Sasuke's coronation today?"

Everyone fell silent. Even Choji stopped chewing.

Tenten nudged him lightly. "It's not a very good topic to talk about, is it?" she whispered.

Ignoring her, Neji turned to the others. "Well, isn't it?"

"It is, but..." Ino's voice trailed off as she glanced at Naruto and Sakura. The others followed suit.

"Ah, it's okay guys!" Naruto beamed. "I mean, I was never the Hokage and look how great I've been! As long as I have Sakura-chan, everything's gonna be okay!"

The couple smiled at each other.

"Urgh, can you guys bring your lovey-dovey stuff somewhere else? I'm getting goosebumps." Kiba rolled his eyes.

The others laughed and thus, the commotion ensues.

A waitress approached their table and motioned someone to come over. "Right this way, Sir."

"Who's coming?"

"I don't know. It might be Shino."

"I'm right here..."

"..."

"...wait, if you're already here, then..."

A figure walked over to their table. Someone they knew too well to mistake.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Neji frowned.

The rest of the gang were equally mortified, but the Sixth Hokage only had his eyes on one person. Someone who was leaning a little too close to the blond ninja.


	2. Sakura's Feelings

Rokudaime Hokage: Uchiha Sasuke

**Thanks for all the support so far. I'm sort of 'going with the flow' for this story, so feel free to give me your opinions!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Sakura's Feelings

The Raikage stood before the crowd of shinobi, easily attracting their attention. Glancing at the Kazekage, Mizukage and Hokage who stood beside him on the platform, he nodded slightly and cleared his throat.

"Today, this war is over!" he shouted energetically, gaining a massive roar from the crowd.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes. _We've lost more than two-thirds of our men from the Shinobi Alliance Force in this war. _She told herself, gauging the largely-reduced numbers of the shinobi. _We've even lost the Tsuchikage…_

Standing behind the line of Kages, Naruto and Killer Bee too, felt that the loss on their side was far too great.

"Tch." Naruto tightened his fists. _This war has left so many people dead…_

Killer Bee patted Naruto on the head, knowing exactly what he felt like.

* * *

"Tsunade-sama, please take a break. If you continue with such a large-scale healing, your body might not be able to take it." Shizune cautioned the Hokage worriedly.

"I'll be alright, Shizune. These people need my help now more than ever. I need to lessen the number of casualties from the war."

Shizune gave a helpless sigh and left the tent. Tsunade-sama was trying to help as many people as possible, but what if she ended up like when Pain invaded?

"Shizune-san, is Tsunade-sama still at it?" Sakura approached the dazed-out Jonin medic.

"Huh? Oh…yeah. She is."

"Tsunade-sama is really amazing, isn't she? She's already healed more than half of the injured."

"Yes, so we medic nins have to work harder for her sake!" Shizune said, determination burning deep within her.

All of a sudden, shinobis from the nearby tents started to gasp and whisper.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura! Shizune-senpai!" Ino came rushing over.

"Ino, did something happen?"

Pointing towards the east, Ino stuttered. "S-Sasuke is coming…"

Sakura froze. After Sasuke involuntarily helped Kakashi, Bee and Naruto defeat Uchiha Obito and Uchiha Madara, he instantly disappeared without a trace. What is he after now?

Fear and worry crept over her. '_Naruto!_'

The kunoichi ran as fast as she could, but stopped in her tracks as soon as she saw Naruto and Sasuke glaring daggers at each other. A few other ninjas gathered around, but did not dare stop the would-be battle between the Jinchuuriki of the Nine-Tails and the international criminal.

"Sasuke…what are you doing here?" Naruto questioned.

Sasuke, with eyes as cold as ever, turned away.

"Hey, answer my question, Sasuke!"

"Get out of my way. I have no business with you."

"Wha-? Sasuke, what do you want!?" Naruto was worried. He was worried about his dear friend, as well as the Konoha shinobi around him who might be killed in an instant by this man before him.

_Naruto…I will kill each and every person in Konoha. You can either kill me and become a hero for the village, or you can be killed by me, and remain a loser forever!_

The flashback made Naruto shudder. Before he knew it, Sasuke already dashed past him.

"Hey, Sasuke!"

Sakura was still shocked, but a stronger emotion soon took over. "That direction…he's headed for Tsunade-sama!"

* * *

'_This is awkward.'_ thought Shino. Everyone around the table was trying to avoid eye contact with their new Rokudaime Hokage, but found it hard not to fixate their eyes on him.

Trying to break the silence, Ino gave Sasuke a cup of tea. "Um…here, uh…Hokage-sama…"

Sasuke didn't reply, nor did he reach for the cup. He just sat there, emotionlessly staring at the table.

"Sasuke, why did you come here?" asked Neji. "I don't suppose the new Hokage would like to have a cup of tea before his coronation?"

"…"

Naruto stared at Sasuke and tightened his fists.

Sasuke reached for a blank, white envelope and put it on the table.

"What's this?" Lee asked.

"Ask her." Sasuke glanced at Sakura. "She would know."

"Me?" _Why am I the sudden focal point of the conversation? What is this?_

A group of servants and attendants dashed into the restaurant. "Hokage-sama! Hokage-sama!"

"What are you doing here, Hokage-sama? It's about time for your coronation!" the head attendant said frantically.

Sasuke slowly stood up and headed out, leaving the Konoha 11 full of unanswered questions in their heads.

"There was no resistance, Shuu-san!" said a maidservant in awe. "But you were sure there would be!"

The head attendant, Shuu, wiped off a trickling sweat from his forehead. "Phew. I was so scared he might kill me." Turning back to the rest, he bowed apologetically. "I'm sorry for the intrusion."

After the group left, Sakura took the letter from the table.

"What does it say?" asked Naruto.

Sakura ran her eyes over the contents of the paper and tightened her grip on it.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura stormed into the Hokage's office. "What is this?"

Sasuke looked up from his stack of papers. Sakura held up the letter, almost shoving it in his face.

"That's a piece of paper." Sasuke replied bluntly.

"I mean, what's on it!"

Sasuke's gaze shifted from the paper to Sakura's face. "What's wrong with you?" Sasuke's quiet yet indifferent tone was giving Sakura the chills.

"There's nothing wrong with me." Sakura replied, giving Sasuke a formidable opponent for a staring competition.

"If you don't want to do it, then stop making a fuss and leave."

"…fine." Sakura put the paper back on Sasuke's desk and turned to leave.

"Hmph." Sasuke folded his arms. "I thought you'd be the first one up for the job, but I guess I was wrong. You used to be the first one to leap at a chance like this."

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura stopped, still with her back facing him. "I'm no longer who I was before. I'm not the gullible and stupid girl who doesn't know anything anymore. I've seen and learnt a lot ever since I met you and Naruto. I've changed."

"I couldn't care less about what you think of yourself, but you haven't changed at all. You're still equally naïve." Sasuke said.

"Don't talk about me like you know me! Did you really think I'd willingly be the personal attendant of the person who took away Naruto's dream and killed Tsunade-sama!?" Sakura didn't like how she was helpless trying to fight back her tears. "Having you back in Konoha was what Naruto and I always wanted, but not like this!"

"How else should things end up? Either I die, or Naruto dies. Ending up in this situation was never an option." Sasuke stood up and started to walk towards Sakura. "Or did you want me to go back to being a regular Konoha shinobi? Go on missions together with Naruto and Kakashi? Try to relive the 'good old days'? Hah. Stop fooling around. You may think you know about everything, but the truth is, you don't even know yourself."

Sakura backed away, stopping helplessly when she hit the door.

Closing in on her, Sasuke lowered his head and whispered. "You're lying to yourself."

"A-About what?" Sakura gulped.

Sasuke's black orbs met her emerald green eyes, closing in until their faces were only inches apart. "How you feel about me."

* * *

'_Run, Sakura, run!' _I told myself as I dashed out of the room.

I gasped and ran at top speed. Where to? Anywhere. Anywhere far away from that place. And from Sasuke-kun.

I finally stopped when I reached a small lane. One which I was too familiar with.

I slumped on the bench reminiscing the time when I tried to stop Sasuke-kun from leaving the village.

That's it. I can't help it anymore. Tears started to roll down my cheeks as I buried my face in my hands. I sobbed silently, afraid that I'd attract unwanted attention.

I didn't want to admit it. I was willing to do anything to deny it, but somehow…somehow…Sasuke-kun managed to pry into my heart and saw my feelings. He hit everything spot-on.

I'm dating Naruto. That's the truth. I didn't want to hurt him anymore. I thought I'd come to love him someday, but…

I laughed. Man, people would think I'm a lunatic.

Sakura, are you an idiot? If your feelings for Sasuke-kun never wavered in the years he went berserk, what made you think you'd forget about him if he's all over the place now?

I wiped away the tears with the back of my hand.

Naruto has always been there for me…and now is the time he needs me the most. Now, I need to be there to support him.

I took a deep breath and sighed.

It doesn't matter if I lied.

Because I'll make sure my lies turn into the truth.

* * *

Sasuke stood motionlessly next to the door left ajar.

"_Don't talk about me like you know me! Did you really think I'd be the personal attendant of the person who took away Naruto's dream and killed Tsunade-sama!?"_

He slowly walked back to his seat.

_"I… I love you with all my heart! … If you were to stay here with me, there would be no regrets… because every day we'd do something fun, we'd be happy I swear! … I would do anything for you, so… Please just stay with me!"_

Sasuke thrust his head upwards as he shut his eyes.

Only a stupid woman will continue to love someone who tried to kill her. Twice.

And there he was, wasting his time and attention on such an idiot.

Sasuke reached for the same letter and studied its contents once more.

All of a sudden, he dropped the letter and reached for his left eye.

He was Uchiha Sasuke.

He was a murderer.

He was an international criminal.

He was an avenger for the Uchiha clan.

He was going to kill Uzumaki Naruto.

It didn't matter if his eye was bleeding and he felt like dying.

Nobody knew _pain_ as well as he did.

* * *

"Ah…I'm sorry Sakura-chan." Naruto was gripping Sakura's hands as if he hadn't seen her for centuries. "I gotta go to Octopops' place. We promised. I think the Raikage wants to look for me too…but I have no idea why." Naruto scratched his head in confusion.

"Sure thing, Naruto." Sakura smiled. "I have to go to Iwagakure to visit a few friends I met during the war. So…I guess this is goodbye?"

"Haha yeah…but I'll be back soon." assured Naruto. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

Sakura blushed. _Geez, for a second there, I thought he was gonna..._

"C'mon Naruto, we're leaving." Iruka waved.

Naruto ran towards his accompanying teacher and yelled. "Bye, Sakura-chan!"

As she waved back, the pink-haired kunoichi noticed a figure hiding behind the nearby bush.

"Hinata…" Sakura turned away guiltily. "I'm sorry, Hinata… Naruto needs me now. "

* * *

"Hokage-sama, we'll be departing for Iwagakure in a short while." an attendant announced.

"Hn." Sasuke replied indifferently.

"We'll be having Chuunin Nara Shikamaru and Jonin Hyuga Neji to accompany you on this trip."

"Shut up. I don't need bodyguards."

"B-But they will surely be useful to you if they came along…so…" the attendant shivered in fear.

Sasuke grabbed his katana and walked towards the gates of Konoha.

"…fine. But if they come along, you freaks stay here."

"….okay…" The attendants and servants didn't dare to defy any more of the Rokudaime's orders.

Shikamaru and Neji's figures could be seen from afar. As Sasuke approached them, the two shinobi turned to him, eyes full of hatred, disgust and suspicion.

Sasuke walked past them without another word, his Rokudaime robe drifting upwards in the wind.

Shikamaru grunted and followed. "What a drag…"

* * *

**To be continued~**

**All reviews are welcome! **

In the next chapter...

_Naruto is heading for Kumogakure, as both Sasuke and Sakura are heading for Iwa. Will anything blossom between the two? And what shocking secrets will Naruto discover at Kumo?_

Find out in Chapter 3! =)


	3. Journey to Iwagakure

Rokudaime Hokage: Uchiha Sasuke

**Okay, there will be a couple of vague hints on why Kakashi let Sasuke be Hokage in this chapter, but you have to read on to find out the rest.**

**Enjoy Chapter 3! =)**

* * *

_Uchiha Obito averted his gaze from the katana penetrating his chest to the Jonin._

"_Ka..ka…shi…" Obito muttered between spurts of blood._

_The white-haired shinobi stood frozen at the battlefield, staring at his ex-teammate wide-eyed._

"_Obito…why..."_

_Said Uchiha coughed up another heap of blood as his weakened knees gave way, making him slump onto the rubble. He released his own grip on the katana still impaling his body._

_Obito gasped for air. "Kakashi…I've opened my eyes. I don't want to be controlled by Madara anymore...I don't want to be used for war anymore..."_

_His eyes were filled with lethargy, grief and regret…yet Kakashi found it to be more of the real Obito he used to know. Walking up to his friend, Kakashi too, fell on his knees._

"_Kakashi…this…this is a world filled with hatred and injustice. The…Tsuki no Me Project, when succeeded, can change all that…but…"_

_Obito gave a regretful smile. "I've sinned, Kakashi... This is the fate of the Uchiha... I wasted my entire life trying to look for peace and happiness…trying to deny what I saw…trying to help Rin get revenge… I-I should have known you wouldn't… wouldn't kill Rin…"_

_Kakashi was trying his best to surpress himself. "In the end, I still failed to protect Rin. Obito, I-"_

_The dying Uchiha stopped him and whispered something in his ear._

"_What? Obito, is that…" _

"_Take… good care of that eye… Kakashi." Obito interrupted. He slowly raised his right hand, in which Kakashi caught without any hesitation. _

"_Hah…I wonder what it feels like… to die twice…." Obito thrust his head upwards, getting his final view of the blue sky. "Thank you, Kakashi..." _

* * *

_Tsunade sat in the tent, arms crossed. Hatake Kakashi sat on the other side, both transfixing their gazes on the intruder._

"_Uchiha Sasuke." The Hokage hissed._

_Sasuke stood in the tent with his former teacher as well as the Godaime Hokage who was evidently exhausted from using too much chakra to heal the needy._

"_Tsunade-sama!" Shizune rushed into the tent._

"_Stay outside… Shizune. Make sure… no one interrupts us." Tsunade ordered, using up a great amount of energy just to talk._

_Shizune hesitated, but did as she was told with a gulp._

_Turning back to the ex-Konoha nin, the Hokage raised her eyebrows. _

"_So, what do you want?"_

"_Your life." Sasuke said, removing his katana from its sheath._

_Kakashi instantly rushed over to separate the two. "Sasuke."_

_Tsunade sighed and slowly stood up. She wasn't about to let this kid get the better of her, even if she was having trouble holding it up._

"_Sasuke, stop this. The war is over. You have no reason to fight anymore."_

_The black-haired shinobi laughed, as if it was the most ironic thing he has ever heard in his entire life._

"_Whatever happens to the war has nothing to do with me. I wanted to kill Madara and Obito for using me, not to stop the war. My ultimate goal is to destroy Konoha and kill every single person in it…"_

_Pointing his electrified katana at Tsunade, he continued. "…starting from the Hokage."_

_Tsunade readied herself, but as soon as she did, she stared at Sasuke, shocked at her new-found discovery…_

* * *

Chapter 3: Journey to Iwagakure I

"Sa. Ku. Ra." Ino leaned over.

"Huh? Oh, Ino." Sakura snapped out of her daze. "Sorry, what were we talking about?"

Ino sighed and shook her head. "Sakura, how can you not care that we medic ninjas haven't gotten a break since the war? I mean, seriously. How can you not!?"

The two kunoichi were making their way through the forest towards Iwagakure, as Ino snagged her chance to rant and complain about her problems to Sakura.

"What were you thinking about anyway? Was it Naruto? Or Tsunade-sama? Or Shizune-san? Or your friends at Iwagakure? Or…" Ino fell silent. That must be it.

"Nothing. Nothing…" Sakura's voice was small and worried.

The blonde stared at her friend and stopped. She held on to the branch of the tree, waiting for Sakura to stop.

"Ino?" Sakura turned around. The light rustle of the leaves could be heard in the air, as the gentle evening forest breeze caressed her face. Standing from tree to tree, the two girls faced each other.

"Sakura, let's take a break." Ino said, with an unusually serious tone in her voice.

* * *

"Hey, Sasuke!" Shikamaru called from the back. The Rokudaime Hokage was dashing from tree top to tree top with immense speed, leaving the young Nara and Hyuga with much difficulty to catch up.

"Maybe he's in a hurry." Neji told Shikamaru.

Shikamaru sighed. "It's just an invitation for the Hokage to meet the new Tsuchikage. What's the hurry?"

Neji turned back to the Hokage. "Sasuke! Nightfall is upon us. Let's find a place to camp out for the night."

"Give it up, Neji. He's gonna ignore you again. He's been doing it for the whole day." Shikamaru muttered.

Surprisingly, Sasuke stopped and leaped off the tree branch into a clearing. The two shinobis followed suit.

"Here." The Rokudaime threw his subordinates the simple order and took off.

Neji and Shikamaru watched his leaving back and sighed.

"I can't believe we're Uchiha Sasuke's dogs now." Neji grumbled.

"He might just leave us here and head to Iwagakure himself." Shikamaru pointed out. "But first things first, let's make a fire."

"Very well. Let us make haste. Nightfall is upon us." Neji headed off.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow mockingly as he followed him into the woods.

* * *

The forest was dimly lit by sunset. The amber-coloured sky retreated as it awaited the arrival of the night. The trees danced in the wind and the lake glistened as the sun took its leave.

Sakura sat by the lake, hugging her knees. She enjoyed and appreciated the peace and quiet Ino gave her. She stared at the shimmering lake, pensive and confused.

Surely she didn't expect a murderer to change his ways overnight?

She then thought about her deceased mentor. Her heart has betrayed the former Hokage, leaving the pinkette with immense guilt.

xxx

"_Shizune-san, what is Tsunade-sama doing in there with Sasuke-kun? It's been so long since he went in." Sakura asked worriedly. She trusted the woman who taught her everything. "She'll be okay, right?"_

_She needed assurance. Even if her shisshou, the Godaime Hokage was one of the strongest women she's ever met, going against her opponent was no child's play._

"_I…don't know, Sakura." Shizune was uncertain and perhaps a few hundred times more worried than she was. Sakura wasn't there when Tsunade-sama used up all her energy to heal the Konoha villagers and fell into a coma. _She _was. _She _witnessed the incident first-hand. She was scared out of her wits to even consider the possibilities that her Hokage might never wake up. This time, the Godaime is even weaker after the effects of the war took its toll. _

"_Tsunade-sama has been continuously using her healing powers for the past two weeks. Even if she is the Hokage, her body still has its limits." said Shizune, hoping that Hatake Kakashi's presence would be of assistance._

"_Let me in! I need to go see the Baa-san!" Naruto shoved his way past the crowd of onlookers._

_Shizune quickly blocked the exit. "No. Tsunade-sama doesn't want anyone to interfere."_

"_But what if she's in danger?" Sakura asked._

_The Jonin medic kunoichi bit her lip and stood her ground. "These are the Hokage's orders."_

_From inside the tent, a battle between Chidoris broke out. When it stopped, a burnt smell filled the air and thick brown smoke rose from the tent._

"_T-TSUNADE-SAMA!"_

_xxx_

Sakura shut her eyes tightly, wanting to forget about the haunting memory. When Shizune rushed into the tent, it was too late. Sakura could never forget Shizune's face when she came out and pronounced Tsunade-sama dead.

Yes. A murderer wouldn't change his ways overnight. That was reality.

He murdered her shisshou. If this was how she felt like, then Naruto's pain when he lost Jiraiya-sama must be ten times worse.

She knew. She always knew that her feelings never changed. Even during the war. Even when he tried to kill her. Even when the shinobis in the village told her about all his treacherous deeds. It just never did.

Her thoughts drifted over to Naruto. In an impetuous act of friendship, she agreed to date him before her heart was even ready. Perhaps she might end up hurting him more than ever.

Sakura sighed. Relationships can be _really_ complicating sometimes.

If…If Sasuke murdered Naruto, the same way as he did with Tsunade-sama, would her heart still stay the same?

That same question has been running in her head a million times. Sure, Naruto wouldn't be defeated that easily. She had faith in her best friend. But just…what if?

The kunoichi couldn't come up with an answer, nor a conclusion. And neither did she want to. She was running away from the arising problems. Another reason she wanted to go to Iwagakure. To seek advice from the wise medics and friends.

The sudden rustle of the leaves startled her. She slowly reached for her kunai and prepared herself. She surely wasn't going to let some punk catch her off-guard. The noise came from the opposite side of the lake, giving her more time to launch an attack, should she need to.

The figure shifted through the leaves. Sakura waited for whoever it is to reach the clearing to get a better look.

"Getting closer…" she whispered to herself.

Upon seeing the person's face, Sakura moved back and almost dropped her kunai.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" Sakura stuttered with her mouth agape. "W-What are you doing here?"

Sasuke turned to look at the startled kunoichi. Evidently shocked too, from the way his eyebrows were _slightly_ raised.

* * *

Shikamaru stroded along the pathway of the forest. "This is such a drag…"

"_Why do I have to go look for Sasuke? You have the Byakugan, you go find him with it." Shikamaru frowned._

"_He's headed for the lake at 3 o'clock." said Neji as he fiddled with the firewood. "I need to stay here and watch over the place."_

"This isn't fair." the Nara sighed.

'_Wait. Someone's coming.'_

Before he knew it, he and Yamanaka Ino were weaving hand signs for their own clan jutsu.

"Shikamaru!?" yelled Ino.

Shikamaru sighed once more and turned away. "This is becoming more and more of a drag."

"Hey don't turn away from me!" shouted Ino. "What are you doing here?"

"Reluctantly becoming the dogs for the new Rokudaime. And stop shouting."

"Sasuke is here too!? Where is he!?"

"Stop shouting."

"Oh, okay…sorry. I'm just shocked, that's all." Ino rubbed the back of her head.

"…Neji told me he was headed this way."

"Down this road?"

"Yeah. Towards the lake."

Ino fell silent, something Shikamaru didn't see her do very often.

"Shikamaru."

"Yeah?"

"Where's Neji-san? Take me to him!" Ino grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the opposite direction.

"Hey, wait! I need to go look for Sasuke." Shikamaru tried to break free of her grasp but to no avail.

"Sasuke will be fine. C'mon, you haven't asked me why I'm here yet!" Ino grinned.

"I'm not really interested so…"

"I can tell you all about it!"

Shikamaru sighed and gave up struggling.

* * *

The two figures sat by the lake as the reflection of the moon shone brightly in the night sky.

"…" _This is awkward._

Sakura glanced over at the person sitting around one meter away from her. If she were her 12-year-old fangirling self, she would totally squeal and drool over this person. But now, she sees more than just his pretty face.

"I see you've been thinking about what I said."

"Huh?" Sakura was taken aback by Sasuke's unusual behavior to start a conversation. "Oh….yeah."

"You're an idiot."

"What?"

Sasuke moved his gaze from the reflection of the moon on the lake to her face. "I said, you're an idiot."

"Wh-" It certainly wasn't like the murderous Sasuke to talk like this. And Sakura was having trouble replying when he's staring right at her.

In the end, she just managed to blurt out. "No, I'm not."

Silence fell upon them once more.

"I'm…dating Naruto now." _Stupid! Why did you just say that?_

"…I know."

"What..? Y-You do?" Sakura stuttered.

Sasuke turned back to the lake. "He told me."

xxx

"_Oi, Sasuke! You in here?" Naruto bursted into the Hokage's office. Sasuke looked up from his desk. He should really put a number count of how many people bursts into his office each day._

_The two shinobis exchanged looks. Within the spur of a moment, Sasuke was holding a Chidori to Naruto's neck, while Naruto did the same to Sasuke with his Rasengan. _

"_Hmph. Wanna go for it?" Naruto challenged._

_Sasuke stared blankly at him and lowered the Chidori. He _backed down_. Naruto, shocked by the Uchiha's actions, took a few steps backward and stopped the Rasengan._

"_What do you want?" Sasuke asked monotonously, as if forced to pay attention to him._

"_Y'know. I've been thinking." Naruto said, staring into the distance. "You've… always had all that hatred buried within yourself. It grew stronger and darker each time we met. I didn't think we'd be standing in the village, _talking_. Haha, that's why, I don't think it's such a bad idea to have you as Hokage. Even if my dream was gone, at least you're now the Sasuke that I used to know. Not the power-hungry, vengeful Sasuke filled with hatred and bloodlust, but the Sasuke I used to go on missions with. The one I spent my genin days with."_

_Sasuke remained emotionless, just staring at Naruto and listened to him talk._

"_I…don't think you killed Baa-san." said Naruto after a long pause._

"…_no matter what you think, that's the truth." Sasuke replied coldly._

"_No. I believe in you." Naruto reaffirmed. "Even if Konoha and everyone else doesn't."_

_Sasuke grabbed the Jinchuuriki's shirt. "What do you know about me? Stop making your own guesses."_

_Naruto forced a smile. "Haha, maybe I still don't know you that well. But compared to 3 years ago, this, this is more than enough."_

_The Rokudaime's eyes were cold and unforgiving. He released Naruto and said. "Leave."_

_Naruto gave himself a satisfied beam and said. "I'm still gonna beat you to something else someday. You just wait for it."_

"_Hn." By now, Sasuke has already heard whatever he needed to. He returned to his Hokage business and ignored Naruto._

"_Well, if my best friend needs any help doing his Hokage work, I'm the right man for the job!"_

"_Get out, Naruto."_

"_Ah okay, okay. Oh, by the way," Naruto's smile dimmed. "Sakura-chan is my girlfriend now."_

_Sasuke paused from his paperwork and stared at him._

"_You and I both know…how she feels."_

"…"

"_Sasuke."_

"_What."_

"…_don't regret it."_

xxx

"Really? What did Naruto say?" asked Sakura curiously.

"Nothing much."

"Naruto? Say nothing much? Hah." She smiled to herself.

Sasuke looked at Sakura, her feminine features more beautiful in the night.

"Sakura." Sasuke whispered.

The kunoichi's heart skipped a beat when she heard him call her name.

Sakura froze and slowly turned to him.

"…_don't regret it."_

Sasuke leaned over, making Sakura back away.

After a long pause, Sasuke spoke. "…I didn't kill the Godaime Hokage."

"W-What…?"

Sakura wanted to start yelling at Sasuke for telling such an unconvincing lie with a straight face, but couldn't when she saw his eyes.

Because those eyes…were telling the truth.

* * *

**I didn't think the chapter would get so long….**

**I sincerely apologize for all the confusion… I promise all the mysteries and weird parts will be cleared up soon, so be patient. =)**


	4. Fragments of Truth

Rokudaime Hokage: Uchiha Sasuke

**Thanks for all the reviews. Major SasuSaku in this chap! Haha hope you enjoy! =)**

* * *

_After a long pause, Sasuke spoke. "…I didn't kill the Godaime Hokage."_

"_W-What…?"_

_Sakura wanted to start yelling at Sasuke for telling such an unconvincing lie with a straight face, but couldn't when she saw his eyes._

_Because those eyes…were telling the truth._

* * *

Chapter 4: Fragments of Truth

"The curse of the Uchihas…huh…" Kakashi muttered to himself.

xxx

_Kakashi was trying his best to surpress himself. "In the end, I still failed to protect Rin. Obito, I-"_

_The dying Uchiha stopped him and whispered something in his ear._

"_The curse of the Uchihas…will live on, Kakashi…to Sasuke…He…won't live much longer…"_

"_What? Obito, is that…" _

"_Take… good care of that eye… Kakashi." Obito interrupted. He slowly raised his right hand, in which Kakashi caught without any hesitation. _

"_Hah…I wonder what it feels like… to die twice…." Obito thrust his head upwards, getting his final view of the blue sky. "Thank you, Kakashi..." _

xxx

Kakashi unconsciously touched his Sharingan.

"_He…won't live much longer…"_

Kakashi turned and took a nice long stroll around Konoha.

Night time Konoha was less cheerful compared to the times of the Sandaime and Godaime. And he knew exactly why.

"_Kakashi, are you out of your mind!?" Might Guy dashed over to his long-time rival. "How could you let Sasuke take the Hokage seat? You know what he's capable of better than anyone!"_

"_These are the Godaime's orders." Kakashi replied bluntly._

"_W-Whaaat!?" Guy exclaimed. "How can this be? He was the one who killed her, and-"_

_Kakashi strode off without listening to another word._

"_Hey, Kakashi! Don't walk away when I'm talking to you! Besides, this is serious!" Guy yelled and caught up to him._

"_You were the one the Godaime appointed as the Rokudaime Hokage, not Uchiha Sasuke! I'm sure about that."_

_Kakashi shoved his hands into his pockets. Nobody knew. And he would make sure no one finds out about Sasuke's defection._

* * *

"What…do you mean?" Sakura asked, full of suspicion in her voice.

"I didn't kill the Godaime Hokage. She died after suffering permanent damage to her body during the war and using up too much chakra to heal."

"…that's absurd." Sakura muttered. "Then why did Shizune-san tell everyone that _you_ killed Tsunade-sama?"

Sasuke glanced at the poignant kunoichi and fell into deep thought.

xxx

_Tsunade sighed and slowly stood up. She wasn't about to let this kid get the better of her, even if she was having trouble holding it up._

"_Sasuke, stop this. The war is over. You have no reason to fight anymore."_

_The black-haired shinobi laughed, as if it was the most ironic thing he has ever heard in his entire life._

"_Whatever happens to the war has nothing to do with me. I wanted to kill Madara and Obito for using me, not to stop the war. My ultimate goal is to destroy Konoha and kill every single person in it…"_

_Pointing his electrified katana at Tsunade, he continued. "…starting from the Hokage."_

_Tsunade readied herself, but as soon as she did, she stared at Sasuke, shocked at her new-found discovery…_

"_Sasuke, your eye…"_

_Sasuke moved back and covered his left eye with his hand. He didn't think the Hokage would be able to see through it with just one glance._

"_Give it up, Sasuke. I'm a professional medic." warned Tsunade. "I can tell."_

_Sasuke narrowed his eyes and glared at them._

"_Sasuke. During the war, you've already understood the true meaning of your actions. What it really means to kill and take revenge. So why are you still doing this?" asked Kakashi, fully on-guard. "For pride?"_

"_I have no idea what you're talking about. My purpose in life now is to destroy Konoha and nothing else." _

"_Even if you don't have much longer to live?"_

_Sasuke was shocked. "What?"_

"_No one knows your body better than you do, Sasuke." Kakashi lowered his voice. "Don't you want to make up for all the things you've done?"_

_Sasuke didn't reply. He just kept glaring at the white-haired shinobi. From behind, Tsunade clutched onto her chest and began to gasp for air._

"_Hokage-sama?" Kakashi turned to the lady._

"_Just as I've told you, Kakashi. It's… time for me." Tsunade spoke._

"_Hah, about to die, Hokage?" Sasuke snickered. "Well then, let me help you end it!"_

_The clash of Chidoris could be heard from outside the tent._

"_TSUNADE-SAMA!"_

"_You guys stay here." ordered Shizune._

"_B-But…"_

_Shizune dashed into the tent without another word._

"_Shizune-sama, are you alright?"_

_She paused when she saw the two lightning users blocking each other's attacks, but rushed to the Hokage's side when she saw her situation._

"_Tsunade-sama, your body is so weak…" Shizune was frantic and worried. "Here, let me help."_

_She started to sum up her healing chakra, but Tsunade stopped her._

"_It's… fine, Shizune…"_

"_But Tsunade-sama, you-"_

"_It's too late for that now…" Tsunade spoke between gasps of air._

_Shizune didn't bother holding back her tears. "T-That's why I told you not to force yourself, Tsunade-sama…why didn't you listen..?"_

"_I managed to save other people with my power…that was good enough…"_

"_No, Tsunade-sama, I'll think of something, t-there must be some other ways..!" Shizune sobbed._

_Tsunade gave a small sigh and averted her gaze towards the Uchiha._

"_Now that I'm on the brink of death, I feel like Konoha could have done so much to stop you from turning into what you've become today…"_

_Sasuke snickered. "There was nothing Konoha could have done for me…nothing but to perish before me!"_

_Tsunade's eyes trailed over to Kakashi, then back to Sasuke._

"_Then…how would you like to see Konoha perish as the Hokage…?"_

_Kakashi and Shizune couldn't believe their ears. Same goes for Sasuke._

"_You're…not the old manic Sasuke who tried to kill everyone anymore…Treasure the last few weeks of your life…and see for yourself…what it truly means to be a Konoha shinobi…"_

"_Are you out of your mind?" Sasuke laughed. "The first thing I'll do as Hokage is to massacre the whole village."_

_Tsunade watched him in silence. "…then so be it."_

"_What? Tsunade-sama, you can't-"_

"_However…you must bear the hatred of the villagers and ninjas towards you…all of it…" said Tsunade, her voice getting smaller and weaker. "For killing their Hokage…"_

"_Tsunade-sama!" Shizune rebuked._

"_Kakashi, I trust you'll do as you must…" Tsunade found it harder and harder to breathe as she turned back to Sasuke. "Well…here's your chance…"_

_Sasuke tightened his grip on his katana and got ready to strike._

"_No, don't, Sasuke!"_

_Tsunade slowly turned to Shizune. "I leave everything in your care, Shizune…"_

"_No, Tsunade-sama…!" _

"_I leave Sakura to you…"_

xxx

In the end, he didn't do it. He backed off at the last minute. The Hokage smiled and said it wasn't like him to do that and died peacefully in her attendant's arms.

Following her orders, the attendant pronounced her death and the cause of it – him.

He couldn't care less about the glares and isolation people gave him when he returned to Konoha. He completely ignored the fear and hatred in their eyes. To him, it didn't matter. His ultimate goal is to destroy Konoha. For some unknown reason, the stupid Godaime Hokage gave him the perfect chance to do so.

And for reasons he didn't want to delve into, he's telling the pink-headed kunoichi everything. Even though he was ready to take on the burden of Konoha's hatred. Even though he didn't care what other people thought of him. Even though he was still secretly planning to destroy Konoha.

"Is…that true…?" Sakura didn't know what to believe anymore. The supposed murderer of her shisshou telling her all this just made things seem less convincing.

Sasuke was silent. He decided to skip the part as to revealing he only had a few weeks left to live. He figured it was for the best – for both his pride and for her.

* * *

And so, we ended up going to Iwagakure together. Everyone was silent, giving me a very tiring time trying to destroy awkward moments. Sakura isn't talking much, Shikamaru feels like everything is a drag as usual, Neji-san's just focused on going to Iwagakure and Sasuke…well nevermind.

Sigh, well good thing we're almost there. I can't take any more of this awkwardness.

A few Iwagakure shinobis standing guard caught sight of us and informed the others. Soon a whole pack of them were ready to welcome us.

We crossed the narrow bridge leading to the village and took a good look around us. I haven't been to Iwagakure much, so I'm still easily amazed by the stone structures and mountains surrounding the village.

"Welcome to Iwagakure, Hokage-sama." greeted one of them politely. "Our Tsuchikage-sama has been awaiting your arrival."

Sasuke put on another blank face and followed the shinobi's lead. He's very good at showing no emotions. I noticed Sakura staring at him in a daze. Not how she used to do it in a fangirly way, but a little…different somehow.

"Ino," Shikamaru called. "We'll be seeing the Tsuchikage now. Don't you and Sakura have something else to do?"

"Oh, yeah." I nodded. "See you later, then."

Neji and Shikamaru followed Sasuke's lead. For a moment there, I thought Sasuke turned back to look at us, but it was probably just my imagination.

"C'mon, Sakura." I went forth and grabbed her arm. "You don't want your friends to see you like this, do you?"

"I…guess not." At least she snapped out of it.

* * *

"Our Yondaime Tsuchikage has been implementing many new laws and improvements. He has eagerly been waiting for a chance to meet the new Hokage." said the shinobi.

Neji and Shikamaru were examining the buildings and village life led by Iwagakure villagers as Sasuke kept his head straight and focused.

"Hyuga Neji!" Kitsuchi came running and he waved.

"Kitsuchi-san, it's been a while." greeted Neji.

The leading shinobi and Sasuke both stopped and turned back.

"Kitsuchi-san was the leader of the Second Division during the war." explained Neji. "We were in the same division."

Kitsuchi smiled and nodded. "Looks like Nara Shikamaru is here as well."

"You know him?"

"Sort of. Well, the war."

"Ah. I see."

The shinobi bowed. "Kitsuchi-san, I was just escorting the new Hokage and his subordinates to meet our Tsuchikage-sama."

Kitsuchi's gaze fell on Sasuke. "The new Hokage?"

"Tch. _Subordinates_." Neji hissed.

Kitsuchi looked at Sasuke hesitantly, then back at Shikamaru and Neji.

"Our Yondaime Tsuchikage is having some business with the Godaime Kazekage at the moment, and sent me here to inform the Hokage that he apologizes for the unforeseen delay." Kitsuchi bowed to Sasuke.

"Godaime Kazekage? Gaara is here too?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

Sasuke paused. "We'll spend our time here then. You may leave."

Kitsuchi bowed once more. "Our Iwagakure shinobis will gladly attend to your every need. Please do speak up if you require our assistance."

"No. Just leave us be." said Sasuke monotonously.

Kitsuchi and the Iwa shinobi exchanged glances. "…very well. We will send word when our Tsuchikage-sama is ready to see you."

The two bowed and hesitantly left.

"You guys can do whatever you want. Just get out of my sight." Sasuke ordered.

"What? We've received orders to follow you around throughout this whole trip." Neji pointed out.

"…then now as Hokage, I order you to leave."

Shikamaru sighed. "Fine. You can do things your way."

Turning to leave, Neji followed. "Are you sure we should do what he says?"

"No. I'm not sure." Shikamaru glanced over his shoulder, catching a glimpse of Sasuke leaving. "But I do know that he's been acting really weird ever since he returned to Konoha. Like he suddenly opened his eyes to see what he's become."

"That's not all."Neji blurted. "I tried using Byakugan on him last night without him noticing. His chakra seemed…smaller, weaker perhaps…"

"Do you think there's something wrong with him?"

"Definitely. It doesn't seem like he wants us to know what it is though…"

* * *

Sasuke tried to weave through the crowd without attracting any attention. As he reached a small, quiet alley, he let himself go and clutched onto his bleeding left eye.

_It's getting worse and worse each day…_

Three weeks, at most. He was running out of time. If he really wanted to destroy Konoha and get his revenge, he better do it soon.

"Hey, you!" an Iwagakure shinobi came running. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Sasuke pushed him away. "Leave me alone."

"That's not exactly what I call 'fine'. Here, I'll take you to the medics."

"Shut up. I said just leave me alone."

"But I can't just do that." the shinobi sighed. "I have a friend who's a really talented medic ninja coming over today. She'll be able to help, I'm sure."

Sasuke's life was running short, and so was his energy. He would have cut up this annoying person if he still had some left in him. Seeing that he no longer struggled, the shinobi began to lead him to a nearby stone building.

He had his pride. There's no way he was going to ask for some measly medic to help. As if they knew how to heal the Sharingan. But as his life became decreasingly short, he began to forsake all these details he used to deem important.

As they reached the door, Sasuke was in so much pain that he couldn't even see what was in front of him. After that, everything was just a white messy blur.

* * *

I sat next to him in the small Iwa house. Sasuke-kun had his pride, he wouldn't want to be seen in some Iwagakure hospital even if he's dead. That's just what he's like.

I looked at his bandaged left eye and unconsciously reached for it. There was no way he'd give in to injuries unless there were really, really serious. After the check-ups I gave him, I know that better than anyone.

"How is he?" Ino popped her head in. I quickly withdrew my hand from his face and hoped that she didn't notice my tomato-red face.

"Uh…he's better."

Ino walked over to take a better look…hopefully not at me.

"Wasn't it just his eye that was injured?" asked Ino, eyeing the bandages around his neck, shoulder, waist and chest.

"Turns out he suffered injuries from previous battles and didn't get them checked." I said. "But his Sharingan was the worst."

"Sakura."

"Yeah?"

Ino turned to look at me. "You better think about what you're gonna do from now on."

"What?" I don't get it.

"About Sasuke-kun."

I didn't dare to look at her in the eye.

"If it's hard to face me now, it's gonna get harder when you face Naruto." advised Ino.

I bit my lip. I know.

"Don't worry, Ino. I'll straighten things up with him when I get back." Enough of being indecisive, enough of being confused. "I'm…not gonna run away anymore."

Ino paused and smiled. "Good to know. I'll go look for Shikamaru and Neji-san to tell them about Sasuke."

"Okay."

After she left, I turned back to keep vigil at my unconscious patient.

I'm not gonna run away anymore. I clasped Sasuke-kun's hand in mine. He looked…tired. Perhaps the Hokage stress was getting to him. But as tired as he may be, he still had that tall and prideful Sasuke-kun aura.

I smiled to myself. I was going to trust what he said. I recalled the time when we sat next to the lake together and when I bursted into his Hokage office. He was different. He wasn't the same person who tried to kill me. He was the person whom I hesitated to kill.

Just as I turned to leave the room, a strong, muscular hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me onto…

* * *

Sakura froze as she stared at Sasuke, whose face was just a few inches away from hers. '_Looks like he woke up.'_ thought Sakura. _'But anyway, what's with this situation?'_

Sasuke lay half-naked, with bandages covering his hands and body. With his one unpatched right eye, he stared at Sakura, who was held in a rather awkward position.

Her face turned bright pink, almost the colour of her hair, as she tried to get up. "Uh, let me just get up so – "

Sasuke pinned her head down with great force until their lips almost touched.

"What did you do to me?" Sasuke mumbled, soft enough for her ears only.

"Um…I just healed some of your injuries and patched up your eye. It should be slightly better now." Sakura gulped, trying not to look at him.

Sasuke paused and slowly released his grip on her head. Sakura quickly sat up and turned away.

"Uh I'm gonna go get your stuff. They're in the other room." Before Sasuke could say anything, she'd already dashed off, flustered.

Sasuke sat up and watched the door shut behind her. He checked all the carefully-bandaged injuries and a couple of stiches to his left arm.

"May I come in?" the same Iwa shinobi knocked on the door.

"…"

The shinobi entered the room, taking Sasuke's silence as an approval.

"Is your eye better?" he asked.

"Do I know you?" Sasuke asked coldly.

"Oh, I'm the guy who brought you here. Sakura-san's friend."

Sasuke took a good look at him and turned away. "What do you want?"

The shinobi smiled and sat next to him. "Just a greeting, Lord Hokage."

Sasuke remained emotionless.

"I didn't know you were the Hokage when I saw you, so I apologize if I was rude before."

"If that's all you want to say, then leave."

"Ah…actually, I just wanted to meet you. You see, during the war, I got injured, so I got sent to the healing unit where Sakura-san was working. That was when I met her."

"I'm not interested. Leave."

The shinobi rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Then after that, I went back and gave her…a love letter."

Sasuke stared at him and didn't say anything more.

"She told me…she couldn't accept my feelings because she already had someone she was in love with."

For some reason, Sasuke felt an inward sigh of relief when he heard that.

"That person…must be you, isn't it, Lord Hokage?" the Iwa shinobi asked. "I could tell by the way she looked at you when she healed you. I've seen her heal many people, but never with eyes like that."

"…if you know that much then you should just give it up." Sasuke said indifferently.

The man smiled. "I told her that person must be someone really great. But I never thought it would be the Hokage!"

Standing up with the smile on his face, the man bowed. "If my rival is the Rokudaime Hokage, then I have no complaints to give her up. I'm sure you are the only one who can make her happy, Lord Hokage."

"Well then, I'll be taking my leave."

As the shinobi left the room, Sakura walked in.

"Did he come in to see the new Hokage? What did he say to you?" asked Sakura as she put down Sasuke's katana and a few of his belongings on the table.

His eyes lingered around her as she went about telling him Shikamaru, Ino and Neji's whereabouts.

"Don't worry. Nobody else knows you're here yet." said Sakura as she sat down next to him. "Here, let me check those bandages."

Sasuke's black pupils followed her, as sudden images of Naruto and the Iwa shinobi flashed through his mind.

xxx

"_Sasuke."_

"_What."_

"…_don't regret it."_

…

"_She told me…she couldn't accept my feelings because she already had someone she was in love with."_

…

"_That person…must be you, isn't it, Lord Hokage?" the Iwa shinobi asked. "I could tell by the way she looked at you when she healed you. I've seen her heal many people, but never with eyes like that."_

…

"_If my rival is the Rokudaime Hokage, then I have no complaints to give her up. I'm sure you are the only one who can make her happy, Lord Hokage."_

xxx

Sakura didn't know what hit her when Sasuke suddenly planted his lips onto hers.

* * *

**My favourite chapter so far.**

**Looking forward to reviews! =D**


	5. Doubts and Decisions

Rokudaime Hokage: Uchiha Sasuke

Chapter 5: Doubts and Decisions

"Ino!" Sakura ran as fast as her feet could take her.

Ino glanced over her shoulder. "Sakura? Good timing. Look at all this!" She shoved up a bunch of bags filled with new clothes. "Aren't they just cute? …hey, Sakura. What's wrong? You're all red. Do you have a fever?"

Not paying attention to Ino, the pink-haired kunoichi gasped for air and she bet that her face was the exact same colour as her hair.

* * *

"Okay, okay. Let me get this straight." Ino held up a hand to stop Sakura from proceeding. "Sasuke really did that?"

Sakura turned away, not able to gather the courage to look at her in the eye.

"I'll….take that as a 'yes'." Ino folded her arms. The restaurant the two girls picked to sit and chat resembled that of Konoha's but nevertheless had its unique Iwa features. It was a rush hour at Iwa, so it wasn't surprising that their voices were drowned by the noise of the crowd.

"Then? What did you do?"

"Ahahaha….funny you should ask…"

_The walls of the small stone house cracked and a figure was thrown out through the opening, destroying the walls and startling the nearby villagers. As they waited for the thin layer of smoke to clear off, they took a peek inside the house while some of them rushed to the aid of the mysterious figure thrown out._

"_Hey, are you okay?"_

_The black haired man was still conscious, but he lay motionless among the rubble, staring wide-eyed at the person behind all of that, shocked and rather confused._

_The girl in the building held a fist up mid-air, the streaks of green chakra emitted from it visible to the naked eye. She seemed to be in a really bad mood, and that punch really gave her a chance to let off the steam, the villagers agreed._

"_I wonder what the man did?"_

"_Hey, isn't that the Rokudaime Hokage?"_

"Hold it!" Ino yelled, breaking Sakura's flashback. "Did you just imply what I think you implied?"

"…uh…which is?"

Ino took Sakura's right hand and balled it up into a fist. "This!?"

"Weeell…"

"You're un-be-lie-va-ble, Sakura!" Ino threw her hands up in the air, going about her sentences animatedly. "Do you have any idea what you just did?"

"Yeah, I do, and…"

"How can you not? Did it not cross your mind that it was Sasuke and not some random pervert?"

"Yeah, I knew it was him, I was just – "

"Oh, you have no idea. Have you ever thought before you launched your attack that it was the Rokudaime Hokage was not some random shinobi?"

"Ino. I know that. I'm not – "

"Silly? Outrageous? Impulsive? Unbelievable? Oh, I know that much."

"I was gonna say 'clueless to everything', but – "

"Aaand," Ino continued. Sakura sighed helplessly. "What were you thinking loading up your fist with chakra!? It could have killed him!"

Sakura sighed again. "Ino, I'm a little confused now…why did you think he did it?"

Ino quieted down. "Don't ask me. You should have a vague idea on that."

"…" Yes, perhaps she did take a wild guess on it, but it was too much of a wild guess that even she couldn't believe it.

"So? How are you gonna face him the next time you see him? You can't avoid him forever." Ino rested her hands on the table. "You _did_ punch him in the face."

* * *

"Sakura did this?" Shikamaru laughed, pointing at the huge bruise on Sasuke's face.

"What did you do to her?" asked Neji curiously as he handed him a hot towel.

"Shut up and scam." the patient hissed.

"Geez, you're welcome." the two shinobis rolled their eyes.

"By the way, the Tsuchikage is having a party to celebrate his coronation tonight. He invited us to it."

Sasuke got up and headed for the door. "I'm not going."

"But you and Gaara are his special guests. You have to attend."

"I said I'm not going."

"Sasuke! We're your escorts. Not your subordinates. Can you stop giving us a hard time?"

"…I'll show up." said Sasuke after a long pause. "Just leave me alone."

He slammed the door, leaving the two stunned shinobis standing frozen in the room.

"What did you – "

"I don't know."

* * *

Sakura dawdled on the streets of Iwagakure as she stared off into the distance. The memory of the kiss came flowing back unintentionally, making her stop and blush…again.

"Get back on your senses, Sakura!" the girl slapped her own face and tried to shake the memory out of her head. "He probably had an extra dose of anesthetics which ended up making him woozy. Yeah, that must be it!"

A satisfied Sakura beamed as she finally arrived at the answer she was looking for. As she continued to wander around Iwa, a small, mysterious house at the outskirts of town caught her eye.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to take a peek." she told herself.

She approached the old and seemingly-uninhabited house. She slowly opened the creaking door, revealing the unexpectedly furnished and clean house inside. At the very heart of the room sat an old woman, her face cloaked by a hood.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to barge in…"

"Come in, dear." the woman motioned Sakura to enter the house. "Take a seat."

The kunoichi hesitated, but did as she was told. The room was dark as the purple curtains were preventing light from passing through the windows. The woman was sitting before a table with a bunch of scattered jewellery and a crystal ball on it, almost as if it was...

"…fortune-telling?"

"That's right." the woman's creepy grin revealed a few missing teeth and her droopy, aged skin. It gave Sakura the chills, but she still sat down before the lady.

"I can see that you are troubled, my dear." Everything about the old woman was creepy – even her voice.

"Oh, me? It's nothing."

"There is always something hidden deep within the heart, but never revealed. Here, tell granny all about it."

_I probably shouldn't tell her I punched the new Hokage through a stone wall..._

"Oh, you punched a man? How marvelous!" the old lady beamed. "Women should possess all the courage and strength they need!"

"Huh? Um…you can…"

"Yes, dear. This is a world of ninjutsus and shinobis, but a little magic is still living latent somewhere, waiting for keen eyes like mine to find them!"

"Ah…I see…if you can read people's minds, can you predict the future too?"

"It depends. Doesn't seem like you want your own future to be predicted, though…"

"It's…" Only one person appeared in her mind. What is he, actually? A friend? The ruler of her village? An ex-teammate? "…for a _friend_."

"Very well, dear. Is he in Iwagakure now?"

"Yes." Sakura nodded.

"Tell me his exact location."

* * *

"Shikamaru!" Temari waved.

"Oh, it's you." Shikamaru shoved his hands into his pockets. "You here with Gaara?"

"Naturally." she nodded. "And you?"

"Escorting the new Hokage."

"Ah, Sasuke?" a curious grin formed on her face.

"Yeah. He's such a drag."

"Isn't everything?" Temari laughed.

"Haha, true." Shikamaru smiled.

"Is he here to meet the new Tsuchikage?" the Suna kunoichi asked with a suddenly serious tone, her smile now gone.

Shikamaru noticed the changes in her expression and looked around. "Let's talk somewhere else."

From a corner, a pissed off Ino gritted her teeth, perched at the side of the wall.

_What are they talking about over there? Where is that idiot taking her? Hey, wait a minute, why am I hiding!?_

She stood up furiously and folded her arms. "That idiot can do whatever he wants with Temari. I don't care!"

_Yeah, I don't care!_

_I don't care!_

_I…don't care…_

…

Soon, she found herself trailing the two shinobis, the reasons for her actions questionable.

* * *

"He is in danger, my dear." the old woman said.

"Danger? What kind of danger?" asked Sakura anxiously.

"His ultimate fate will be determined when he reaches the crossroads of his destiny. It will be a difficult choice, and not even I know what it would be. You, my dear, will have to stop him from making the biggest and final mistake of his life."

"I…don't really understand. What are you talking about? I don't – "

"Don't fret about it. It will come to you naturally." advised the woman. "But for now, you should just treasure the days you have left with him. It is not much, but you should do whatever it takes from living a life full of regrets. Like this young man would realize in his final moments."

"Are you saying Sasuke-kun is…" Sakura covered her mouth with her hands, now fully realizing what the fortune-teller meant. Flashbacks of his serious injuries and strange behavior later gave her a full confirmation on it.

"Can't I do anything about it?" Sakura asked, now at the brink of tears. 'I'm a medic! Maybe I can…"

"This is his fate, my dear." said the grave-looking woman. "You can do nothing but to accept it."

* * *

"Yo, Naruto, fool, ya'fool!" Killer B grooved over to said shinobi. "Brother wanted to see you."

"Sure, Octopops!" Naruto grinned.

The two made their way to the Raikage's office while rapping lame puns at each other.

"Naruto!" The Raikage greeted with his usual animosity. "How do you find Kumogakure? Splendid, isn't it?"

"Haha I still think Konoha is better!"

Killer Bee gave him a warning nudge. "Na-ru-to! You better not say so, 'cause Brother might give you the Lariat, yo!"

"Ah, good point." He whispered. "Kumo is good too."

"Hmm…" The Raikage scrutinized Naruto and turned to Mabui. "You may leave."

"Understood. Please use the doors to exit and not by breaking walls again, Raikage-sama." Mabui bowed and left.

"So…what's going on?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto." The Raikage sat with his arms folded. "How is your new Hokage coming along?"

The blond ninja was silent. The Raikage raised his eyebrow. "Well?"

"It's holding up." replied Naruto. "Sasuke hasn't put Konoha in danger yet, you see."

The Raikage looked at Naruto's glowing smile. "…'yet'?"

"Ahaha…I don't think he's completely given up on all the hatred boiled up inside of him, but if he ever endangers Konoha, I will definitely stop him!" said Naruto as he punched his left fist into his right palm. "So you don't have to worry."

"Hmm…" The Raikage stared at him. "While I do have confidence in your abilities, Sasuke still proves to be a problem. If he makes one wrong move, everything will be too late."

"Trust me. I'll stop him." Naruto was filled with determination.

"I honestly don't know what was Tsunade thinking when she chose her successor, but I'm sure she had some sort of reasons for it."

"Brother doesn't really care for Ko-no-ha, so Naruto! You should be gr-ate-ful, yo!" Killer Bee told Naruto.

The Raikage sighed. "The Rokudaime Hokage isn't the only one we need to worry about."

"What?"

"The Yondaime Tsuchikage…" muttered the Raikage. He shoved the documents on his table around, as if looking for something. "Mabui!"

"Yes, Raikage-sama." Mabui entered the room once again.

"Where is the Kazekage's letter – "

"Right here, Raikage-sama." The Kumogakure kunoichi handed him the paper swiftly.

"According to the Kazekage's letter," the Raikage screened through the contents once more. "…the Yondaime Tsuchikage wanted to form some sort of Dark Alliance with him. He didn't manage to go into much of the details, but he did say that after he refused, they've been keeping a close eye on him and his Suna shinobis. He sent this letter urgently and mentioned that he was aiming for the Hokage's cooperation next."

"What?" Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Then is Gaara okay? What is this Dark Alliance anyway?"

"We don't know that yet." answered Mabui. "Part of the letter was torn and burnt when it reached our hands. Apparently his messenger puppet was followed and ambushed."

"Kankuro's puppet?" Naruto muttered to himself.

"We've sent a couple of skilled Kumogakure shinobis to get further information on the matter at Iwagakure."

"I am sur-prised that Brother didn't go!" said Killer B.

"That is because I stopped him." said Mabui after a soft cough. "After having to use up almost all the personnel in Kumogakure to do so."

"We have to make it seem inconspicuous. I am sure the Kazekage-sama wouldn't try to request for our assistance if it wasn't a serious matter he couldn't handle himself." She continued.

"Then…his next target is Sasuke?" asked Naruto worriedly.

"It seems so." The Raikage nodded. "When I called you here, I only wanted to congratulate you on a job well done during the war, but seems like the battle isn't over yet."

"I gotta get back to Konoha!" yelled Naruto as he dashed out of the room, ignoring the Raikage.

"Wait-a-minute, Na-ru-to!" Killer B followed him out of the building.

"Sorry Octopops! I'll come back to visit some other time!" Naruto leaped at top speed back to Konoha.

"Hey, Naruto! Where are you going?" asked Iruka and the shinobis who followed him to Kumo. They sighed and followed, seeing that the blond ninja isn't stopping at all.

"He left, Raikage-sama." reported Mabui from the office.

"That idiot!" the Raikage smashed his table. "I'm not done talking yet!"

"Maybe we should have mentioned that the Rokudaime Hokage was in Iwagakure first." muttered Mabui.

* * *

"What?" asked Shikamaru, then checked his surroundings and lowered his voice. "I guess Gaara should be alright, seeing that you're still so calm about it."

"Not for long." said Temari. "Kankuro is with him, so I'm not that worried. I was sent here to notify the Rokudaime Hokage about it."

"So…what's this Dark Alliance about? Who _is_ this Yondaime Tsuchikage?"

"Someone young and powerful, it seems. He has the support of the Iwagakure shinobis and villagers, but I don't think they know of his true colours."

"We need to unveil his true self before his people. If we act recklessly, this might cause unwanted dispute among the Hidden Villages." Shikamaru said. "But first, we need to collect more information on this guy."

"As expected from Nara Shikamaru." Temari smiled, satisfied and impressed.

"And this Dark Alliance?"

Temari hushed him and eyed her back. Shikamaru understood and played along.

* * *

I lost them? I gave myself a smack in the head. How can I be a kunoichi if I can't even trail a couple of people?

Hmph. It's all their fault. Shikamaru and Temari. _Together. _What are they doing together anyways?

I put my hands on my hips and frowned.

Wait, where am I? I checked my surroundings. Seems like the far end of the town, seeing that I've almost reached the forest.

From the corner of my eye, a few brown clouds of smoke caught my attention, followed by a faint explosion. Was it a battle?

I rushed over, hiding in between clumps of bushes to get a better view of the situation.

I saw a couple of Iwagakure shinobis leaping out from the smoke. Maybe they were battling rogue ninjas, I thought.

A sudden gust of wind took me by surprise, throwing me backwards. I blocked my front with my hands and tried to force an eye open, managing to catch a glimpse of Temari and her fan.

Why were they battling each other? A million questions were running in my head, confusing myself further in the process.

A strong pair of hands caught my waist, as I struggled to break free of the grip.

"Ino! It's me." Shikamaru whispered as he threw the both of us into hiding.

"Shikamaru!" I blushed as soon as I noticed his arms around my waist. He understood and awkwardly released his hands.

"W-What are you doing here?" I asked a rather stupid question.

"Those guys are following us. They're aiming for Temari."

"Temari? Why?"

"Save the questions for later." He hushed me. "Choji isn't around, so just 'Ino-Shika' will have to do!"

I returned his smile with a nod as we rushed to the battlefield.

* * *

Sakura fidgeted uncomfortably in the long silk dress her Iwagakure friends half-forced her to wear. She was a kunoichi, and kunoichis were definitely not the type to doll-up all the time.

"You look beautiful, Sakura!" her friends exclaimed. She forced a smile, not wanting to disappoint them. She didn't even know why her friends asked her to tag along to the Yondaime Tsuchikage's party when they're abandoning her for other people.

"I'd rather go check on Ino and the others." She told herself. That evening, Ino, Shikamaru and Temari all ended up with injuries, but none of them would explain the cause of it, nor the culprit.

Sakura made her way out of the second-floor of the Tsuchikage's building, the tallest in the village, where the party was held. She was still early, and the host hasn't arrived yet. Her medic friends would understand if she went to check on the injured.

She smoothened the curves on her soft, white dress as she headed out. Wouldn't be nice to dirty her friend's clothes before the party even started.

"Hey, there, young miss!" a stranger called out to her. She nodded politely and tried to keep away. The same stranger rallied a few of his friends and blocked Sakura's way out.

"I was calling you, young lady." said the guy. He had a strong and muscular built, but not strong enough for Sakura to lose to. She smiled at them. "Please let me through."

The man frowned and made a scowling face. He moved closer to Sakura. "Are you challenging me? We only want to have a little fun." He turned to his friends, who agreed and cheered for him.

"_Bastard." _ Sakura thought as she started to channel her chakra into her right fist.

"So what are you gonna do about it?" asked the man, as Sakura wasn't backing down from him.

She slowly raised her fist, preparing to launch her attack, when –

Sasuke caught her fist from behind and lowered it. His other hand rested on her shoulder, pulling her closer to him.

"She's with me. You got a problem?" He glared at them.

"And who are you, punk?" the man was prepared to fight him, when some of his friends stopped him.

"It's Uchiha Sasuke! The Rokudaime Hokage!" they whispered, cold sweat trickling down their foreheads.

"You messed with the wrong girl." said Sasuke, his malicious intent strong and dangerous. "She's mine."

* * *

"What were you doing?" asked Sakura. She and Sasuke stood by the window at the corner of the room, where there were lesser people around. "You totally freaked them out!"

"Same goes to you. Were you going to punch the daylights out of another guy?" he raised his eyebrow.

The pink-haired kunoichi gulped, eyeing the bruise on his cheek.

"…sorry." She touched it gently, and since Sasuke didn't push her away, she began to heal it.

The events which occurred earlier in the day caused her to lose her focus. The kiss…and the fortune-teller. Though she still highly doubted the old lady's words.

Sasuke's questioning gaze fell on her, as if asking her what's wrong.

He looked at her, with eyes he only looked at his family before the massacre with. She was so confused, so worried, and he knew that he was the cause of it.

In his final days, did he really want to go as he always wanted? Would he really not give a chance to that small pinch of happiness he felt in the corner of his heart whenever he spent time with her?

Sakura bit her lip. If Sasuke really was at the end of his life, what would she do? She turned to face him, staring straight into his eyes.

With her eyes now wet with tears, she stepped closer to the raven-haired man before her and put her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder.

For the very first time after his brother died, Sasuke reconsidered his goals in life and began to long for something other than revenge.

* * *

**Another heaps of questions appearing in this chapter! **

**Don't forget to leave a review! =)**


	6. The Life of Uchiha Sasuke

Rokudaime Hokage: Uchiha Sasuke

**Thank you all for the favs, follows and reviews! They're my sources of inspiration and encouragement to keep writing.**

**This is a chapter completely revolving around Sasuke, since number 6 is quite an important number in the story, so here's Chapter 6. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Life of Uchiha Sasuke

After the defeat of Madara and Obito, I was officially the very last Uchiha left in the world.

All the participants of the war were weary and worn out, some collapsing right after the enemy was defeated. Naruto and the Eight Tails were relieved while Kakashi knelt beside Obito silently. Looking at Naruto and company's happy faces made me sick.

"Sasuke." Naruto walked up to me. "Thank you for coming back."

"I didn't come back to help you people. I just came back to kill these people who used me. That's all." I don't want the gratitude of you Konoha shinobis who destroyed my clan. "You people are so weak that you can't even end this war without my help."

All of a sudden, a sharp strike of pain hit my left eye. I bit my lip, but continued to act as if I was alright.

"Sasuke, now that the war is over…why don't you – "

I held up the Chidori in my hand as a warning, ready to behead the annoying blond before me anytime. Before he could finish asking that stupid question.

He gulped and slowly backed off. No matter how much of the Kyuubi's chakra he had, the Jinchuuriki was already at his limits. And actually, so was I. We were in no condition to settle that final battle between ourselves.

The immense pain in my left eye was becoming unbearable. I'm Uchiha Sasuke. I will not fall before you people and ask for mercy just for an eye injury.

Before it could get any worse, I turned to leave.

"Wait, Sasuke! Where are you going?" Naruto asked from behind. I heard his weak footsteps try to catch up, but slumped down due to exhaustion and injuries from the war. I snickered. This would have been the perfect opportunity to kill him…if only I wasn't equally weak at the moment.

I left the battlefield without another word.

* * *

I wandered through the forests aimlessly. I had nowhere to go to, nor anyone to seek help from.

I never thought there would come a day when I had to rely on other people. I've always been alone, and I chose to be that way. That was until I was forced into Team 7.

They changed me greatly…and for a brief moment, I actually thought I could put revenge and my past behind me.

However, I soon realized how wrong it was to think like that. I returned to my path of vengeance, joined Orochimaru, left Konoha, formed Hebi, betrayed my ex-teammates and ended numerous lives. I never even once regretted my actions.

* * *

The most painful moment was, without a doubt, when I killed Itachi and found out about the truth.

The grief and regret I bore was deep, immense and unbearable. I regretted how I had lived my life, angry about how Itachi had to live his. Then came the tears and sleepless nights.

I diverted my attention and purpose of life over to avenging my brother. The one and only way of achieving that was by destroying Konoha and killing all of its residents.

I didn't want to admit it. I didn't want to bow down to fear and self-pity. That I've wasted almost 16 years of my life focused on a revenge that wasn't even meant to be. Deep down, I was afraid…that this new path of vengeance would once again, end up like the last one.

It didn't matter whether or not the newfound anger and bloodlust would drive me insane; I was already as screwed up as I can ever be. I didn't hesitate, not even once, to kill Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi. I just wanted all these people who messed up me and my brother's life to die. My purpose, my actions…they were no longer for the Uchiha clan.

At times, I would find Itachi appearing in my dreams. He was sad, and sometimes even crying. I didn't dare to face him. I didn't want to hear what he has to say about what I was doing for him. For _us_.

No matter what happened, I, Uchiha Sasuke would forever stand tall and proud.

* * *

Then, Uchiha Madara and, as I later learnt, Uchiha Obito, appeared. That feeling of not being left all alone in the world secretly made me relieved.

I worked with them. I joined the Akatsuki. To be honest, there was nothing in it for me if I assisted them, but I still went through with it. I wanted to see and feel for myself how Itachi had been living all this time.

With my alliance with the Akatsuki, my aim to destroy Konoha was slowly growing further and further away from my reach. I began to fear that one day, I would forget all about the pain and suffering my brother had to go through. More importantly, I fear that I might lose my purpose in life, the sole reason for my existence.

After that, I did _whatever_ I could to take a step closer to Konoha's destruction. I didn't care if there was anything at all waiting for me at the end of the tunnel, I just needed to succeed in achieving my goal; whatever happens after that was of no concern to me.

* * *

Ultimately, I decided to take down the very last Uchihas anyway. They would be of no use to me in my path of revenge. They did not understand what it was like to see the clan perish with their own eyes. They didn't understand what me and my brother had to go through just for the selfish desires of Konoha and the previous Uchihas.

A few weeks after the end of the war, I had come to a conclusion that my body was already at its limits. Especially my eyes. I needed to carry out my plan quickly. If I were to go down, then I would take the entire Konoha with me.

I returned to Konoha's camp base for the war. There were some hindrances by the shinobis and a Naruto, but I managed to grasp my chance of killing the Hokage.

You could imagine the shock and irony I felt when the stupid Hokage crowned me as the Rokudaime. Another easy step for me to destroy Konoha. However, I withdrew my sword at the last minute, allowing the Hokage to die in peace.

The Hokage title did not mean anything to me; but it surely did to Naruto – possibly the one I would have the greatest trouble facing. I took the opportunity the woman left me and became the Rokudaime Hokage.

* * *

The first few days of being the new Hokage was tough, even for me. The rebuilding of the village was going on, the stupid eyesore villagers thought I killed the Godaime, the political issues were arising, the Jonins were watching my every move, paperwork was piling up and I didn't have time to even start my move on the killing.

Those days gave me a better view of Konoha – and of my life. I saw the life of Konoha shinobis; a life I could have led. I visited the site where the Uchiha clan used to be and recalled my childhood days, without the massacre crossing my mind.

I'm going to kill and destroy Konoha. That plan was still in motion.

Kakashi took on most of the responsibility of my new title. Well, serves him right. Naruto was completely dejected when he found out; that was a _great_ sight to see.

The kunoichi, however, reacted differently to my expectations.

She came over to me when I was betraying the village and even when I was a rogue nin. She never changed. Even after I tried to kill her. What a stupid woman.

I didn't like it when Naruto was over the Hokage thing because he started dating her. It was an eyesore to watch. She left me for Naruto. I laughed mockingly to myself. She probably felt nothing but sympathy for him.

After some time, I grew accustomed to the life of a Hokage… against my will. I also got a better look of Naruto's life from his point of view: the sort of future he wanted for himself, what it felt like to really be in control of the entire village, and perhaps even how he felt whenever he sees her going out of his own reach. Not that I would ever admit that.

She continued to deny her own feelings for me, no matter how devious the methods I used to approach her. I wanted to take away everything Naruto had. That was supposedly my only reason of doing so.

* * *

The condition of my eyes continued to worsen and sometimes even left me paralyzed due to the pain.

I left for Iwagakure. Probably a good excuse for me to leave that wretched Konoha.

I never expected to see her on my journey. She had never been the same since I returned, and I had a pretty good guess on the reason.

Without a second thought, I blurted out the truth about the Godaime Hokage's death, even though the latter's purpose in framing me was so I could take on the burden of the villagers' hatred.

I couldn't bear to see those guilty eyes of hers, contradicting her loyalty towards her master and her feelings for me.

When I reached Iwagakure, the pain got worse. Before I knew it, this annoying guy found me and took me to medics. That was the last thing I wanted; for people to know about my sickness.

I woke up, and she was there yet again. I was afraid she might have went around blabbering about my condition, so I pulled her head close to mine and asked her what she did with a warning tone.

"Um…I just healed some of your injuries and patched up your eye. It should be slightly better now." she gulped.

Doesn't seem like she did anything else. I hesitantly released her.

"Uh I'm gonna go get your stuff. They're in the other room." she quickly said. I wanted to tell her it was fine and that I could go get it myself, but before I could, she'd already dashed off.

I watched the door slam before checking the bandages all over me. Looks like my left arm was stitched too. My hand went over to my bandaged left eye.

'Did she find out that I don't have much longer to live?' I asked myself.

The unknown man then came into my room and proclaimed himself to be one of her admirers. Not that I needed to know that.

The things that man said was annoying, but nevertheless caught my attention.

She turned down his confession because she already had feelings for someone else – me.

I felt a slight pinch of joy and relief when I heard that. It was also then, I began to question my feelings for her.

I should feel nothing but hatred towards all Konoha shinobis. The sole purpose of my existence was to avenge my brother and nothing else. There should be nothing else which can change my mind.

At least, that was what I thought.

She returned with my belongings as I recalled the words of that man and Naruto. Naruto warned me not to regret my actions, and that man told me that I was the only one who could make her happy.

Why should I heed their advice? They are in no position to give _me_ advice.

I watched her and took note of every little detail. How she tries to avoid eye contact with me. How she would touch the edge of her shirt every few sentences. How she would blush when our eyes meet.

I leaned forward and kissed her without another thought.

* * *

Fate must have something in plan for us if we were to keep crossing paths like this.

When did it start? When I returned to the village? When she became Naruto's?

No. It started way back. Back in our Genin days.

I probably didn't notice because it was always there. Hidden somewhere deep within myself. Somewhere within someone I didn't know. Perhaps within the real Uchiha Sasuke. The person who didn't need to worry about revenge and hatred. The person who had his freedom and happiness. The one who only surfaced when he joined Team 7.

I lived a pathetic life. That was something I couldn't deny.

I hesitantly returned her embrace. From the look in her eyes, I could tell that she already knew that my time was running out.

Suddenly, she broke free of my hold and stared at me with eyes of guilt.

"What's wrong?" I asked, concerned.

She ran off without another word. I watched her leave as fear crept over.

Don't go. Don't leave.

For a brief moment, her back turned into that of Itachi's. They were both leaving me.

Sweat trickled down my forehead as my breathing became intense.

I ran after her.

I…

I don't want to lose anyone else!

* * *

I stopped when I saw her standing by the bridge far from the building, her back facing me.

"Sakura."

She froze at the sound of my voice.

"I'm sorry." she muttered. "I-I can't do anything that would hurt Naruto!"

I narrowed my eyes as I approached her.

"So you won't mind doing it to hurt me?"

"What?" she blinked.

I've had enough of this pathetic life. I wish I could just tell the world that I don't want to take revenge anymore….but I've sinned. I could never be forgiven.

"Sakura." I leaned closer to her.

She gulped and blushed.

"For what purpose was I born into this world?"

* * *

The Yondaime Tsuchikage stood by the window in his office, taking a good view of the whole village as he took his leave from the party. He watched the Rokudaime Hokage and the Konoha kunoichi as he gently shook his sake cup.

His lips curled upwards, forming a mocking grin.

"The Rokudaime Hokage – Uchiha Sasuke's weakness…."

His grip on the cup tightened until the glass broke, the sake becoming one with the red flowing fluid from his hand.

"…is a woman?"

* * *

**Hmm…this is a rather short chapter compared to the last two.**

**Anyway, I had fun writing things from Sasuke's point of view. **

**Give me your thoughts (It doesn't matter if it's anonymous)!**

**See you in Chapter 7! **


	7. Fourteen Days Left

Rokudaime Hokage: Uchiha Sasuke

**Sasusaku seriously has one of the largest couple fanbases in the WORLD. United, the Sasusaku fans can take over the world. :P It's both creepy yet amusing at the same time. When Kishimoto really ends Naruto, there'll definitely be a lot of noise from the Sasusaku troopers, be it good or bad. I would know, since I'm one of them :P**

**I suddenly got shot by the arrow of inspiration two days ago to write a Digimon oneshot. Anyway…on with the story**!

* * *

Chapter 7: Fourteen days left

His one single question caused her to pause and think about his motives.

_For what purpose was I born into this world?_

In the end, she couldn't manage to find a decent answer that would satisfy him - or rather - to just suffice, so she remained silent. It wasn't like Sasuke to behave that way…to be able to countdown to the day of his own death while he's still young and strong must be the primary reason. Just thinking about it saddened her to no end, what more to know about it himself?

Sasuke sighed and backed away from her, the soft creaking of his footfalls on the wooden bridge rang in her ears. He stared at her worried and fragile face, her eyes widened, both hands clasped together as an extra form of support and her trembling figure. He didn't want anyone to know. He figured he'd just disappear one day after he destroyed Konoha and no one would even miss him – not that he wanted anyone to.

"Sakura." he called.

Said pinkette just stared at him passively, waiting for him to continue.

"When did you find out?" Sasuke asked as if he was forced to, but Sakura found an undertone of concern in his voice.

"…this afternoon." Sakura muttered just soft enough for Sasuke's sharp ears.

"I see." He remained emotionless. After a short pause, he continued. "I didn't want anyone to know."

"I know you didn't." Sakura nodded.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and frowned. After a brief moment of silence, he turned. "This morning…"

'_This morning?' _Sakura tried to recall the events which occurred during said time. The only major one which came to mind was – She paused. No, that probably wasn't it.

"…I want to ap-" he stuttered. _Uchiha Sasuke stuttered. _

Sakura leaned over to his side cheekily. "Apologize?"

Another frown marred Sasuke's handsome features. "I wasn't myself, and I was still dizzy, so…"

"So you kissed me?" Sakura giggled, enjoying the sudden change of mood. _Bingo!_

Turning to his side to face her, his onyx eyes met her emerald ones. "No." he denied with a firm tone. "I did not k – " he cleared his throat. " – kiss you."

Another soft giggle from the kunoichi. "Of course you didn't."

Sasuke wasn't pleased with having Sakura tease him like that – and she of all people should know that. However, he didn't particularly hate it either.

A small smirk. "So it was alright to punch the Hokage?"

Sakura was speechless as she examined his rarely-shown expression. Two things caught her by surprise. One, Sasuke actually smiled. Well, smirk actually; but close enough. Two, he referred himself to as the Hokage. Those two prospects, as insignificant as they can be to other people, brightened her up.

"Are you dazing out when I'm asking you a question?" Sasuke glared.

Sakura mentally slapped herself. "Oh, sorry…" she began to twirl on a pink lock of hair unconsciously. "It's just…"

"…you're very _different_ lately." she continued, beginning to saunter up the road back to the direction of the building where the party took place. Sasuke watched her from the back and followed silently.

"The Sasuke-kun from three years ago…" she had a sad smile across her face as her voice trailed off.

The two fell back into silence once more, the soft rustle of leaves by the night breeze of Iwagakure being the only sounds heard in the quiet and tranquil night.

Sasuke followed her from the back absent-mindedly.

"…I wish we could stay like this forever." Sakura whispered over her shoulder, her bangs covering her eyes.

The raven-haired man stopped in his tracks, his ability to shroud his emotions as good as ever.

"You'll get hurt even more in the end." he said monotonously.

Sakura too, stopped. She bit her lip, as if hesitating for a long time to say something. After a moment of mental preparation, she finally asked.

"How much longer…?"

Sasuke pondered over how he should break the news to her, but figured that her reaction would be the same no matter what he said.

"Two weeks."

* * *

A large window reaching up to the ceiling allowed the rays of morning sunlight to enter the Tsuchikage's office, pale-coloured curtains draped on both sides drifted gently by the wind outside. The room was perhaps two times larger than his own, Sasuke gave a guess.

The Rokudaime Hokage was seated at the far end of a long rectangular table, presumably used for meetings such as this, which reached out to both ends of the room. The Yondaime Tsuchikage, who was sitting at the other end where the window was located, gave a warm smile to Sasuke.

"I apologize for the delay, dear Hokage." said the blond man around his early twenties. "Unforeseen events suddenly came up, you see."

Young, but powerful. Perhaps that was why the other Iwagakure shinobis who were more experienced did not make it up to his current position, Sasuke deduced. He gave his reply in the form of a small acknowledging nod.

The leader of Iwagakure rested his elbows on the table as he crossed his fingers. "Oh yes, I'm sure you've heard that Gaara, the Godaime Kazekage was here at Iwa too." he paused. "Have you met him?"

He asked with courtesy, but Sasuke noticed an undertone of suspicion and concern in his voice.

"No."

"Oh, well that's certainly a pity. My subordinates informed me that he was returning to Suna today." he continued to smile, as the rays of sunlight entering the windows hit his back.

Sasuke did not reply to that. "So what is your purpose of meeting me? Surely it wasn't just to discuss about Gaara."

"Of course not." he shook his head and cleared his throat. "Allow me to formally introduce myself. I'm Yajiro, the Fourth Tsuchikage."

"Uchiha Sasuke. Sixth Hokage." he replied nonchalantly.

Yajiro smiled, again. His blond hair was short, with the bangs on his left side slightly longer than the right. "I've heard a great deal about you, Sasuke-kun. An infamous S-class criminal who became the next Hokage, chosen by the Fifth herself. Ironically, rumour has it that you were the one who killed her."

Sasuke stared at his amused grin with the usual face he had on. "And you called me here to reprimand me about such things?" he stood up and turned to the door. "If that's all you wanted to say, then I'm leaving."

"That wasn't my intention. I'm sorry if I've…" he paused. "…_hurt _you with my words, Sasuke-kun."

Said Uchiha gave a snicker. "Just hurry up and spit it out."

Yajiro was quiet for a moment, watching Sasuke with amused interest. Being one of the only two figures in the room, he was prepared to 'spit it out'.

"I was once an S-class criminal too." the blond spoke as if he just said 'I just ate rice for dinner'.

Sasuke widened his eyes – slightly – in shock, then turned back at the other man in the room.

"But of course, no one else knew of my real identity. That's why I wasn't treated with animosity and hatred like you were."

"I could go about all day explaining my life experiences as a criminal and how I managed to fool all of Iwagakure to give me power as Tsuchikage, but I don't really think you have the time to listen to me rant now, do you?" he raised an eyebrow. "Take a seat, Sasuke-kun."

His onyx eyes were directed at his own amber ones throughout the whole time he did as he was told…reluctantly.

"You are a fool, young Hokage." Yajiro smirked, noticing Sasuke's hands now balled into fists. "But I do know of your power. And I'm greatly interested in it."

"The after-effects of the war are still lingering about. We could use that to our advantage and destroy Kumo and Kiri. Those two Kages are the only ones I did not have confidence in persuading."

The obsidian eyes were narrowed. "…what are you talking about?"

"Let's join forces, Sasuke-kun. Together, we can take over the shinobi world." said Yajiro, bloodlust becoming more evident in his eyes. "I gave Gaara-kun the same offer, but he turned down without any consideration. His mind was corrupted. He no longer understands pain like how he used to a few years back. But both of us still do…we are very similar beings, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke gave a low growl. "I'm nothing like you, you bastard. You don't know anything." Only he himself knew about what he's been through. No one else could possibly even begin to understand.

"You have _no idea_." Yajiro's smirk was beginning to piss him off. "We both yearn for power. Would this not be the best chance to attain it?"

The raven-haired man paused to consider. True, power _was _what he always wanted. Did it matter whether or not it was through despicable methods? He already betrayed the village and left with Orochimaru before. Things can't possibly get any worse. Besides, he only had two weeks left. This was the perfect opportunity to achieve Konoha's destruction.

"Don't even think about it." his reply surprised both Yajiro and himself.

"Oh? I was so sure you would agree." The smirk was now dropped and replaced with a frown.

Sasuke himself didn't know what was the basis of his rejection, but nevertheless felt as if that was _exactly_ what he wanted.

"Well then, " Yajiro cleared his throat. "I suppose since you are unwilling to work with me and now know of my secret, I would have to dispose of you, just like the Kazekage."

Sasuke gave a confident snicker. "Well let's see you try."

"But first – " the blond held up a hand to stop him from withdrawing his sword. " – the girl will meet her end before you do."

Sasuke paused. What girl? Did he really think anyone could affect him enough to be used as a hostage?

"The cute pink-haired kunoichi from Konoha seems to be a very nice lady." Yajiro gave a bright smile.

A sense of fear crept past Sasuke as soon as he realized the Tsuchikage's intention. Threatening him, huh…

"Think about it, Sasuke-kun." Yajiro coaxed once more. "Not only will you get the power you deserve, the girl stays safe too. Isn't that a win-win situation?"

Sasuke's smirk did not falter, though he was beginning to worry on the inside. "In other words, you need me in your plan no matter what?"

"Exactly."

* * *

"SASUUUKEEEE!" Naruto's loud boisterous yell could be heard all over Konoha. "WHERE ARE YOU TEMEE!?" He ran around the streets of Konoha in such speed that his footfalls left thick patches of smoke following his trail.

"Yo, Naruto." His silver-haired mentor greeted with his usual indifference, before said student sped past him. Naruto abruptly stopped in his tracks, leaving a huge recoiling impact on him.

"Oh…" Naruto tried to keep his footage while trying to stop the dizziness. "Kakashi!"

"What's with the hurry, Naruto?" Kakashi approached his student slowly with his favourite book in his right hand.

"Sasuke! Where is he?" Naruto demanded.

From behind, Iruka ran up to them huffily. "Na-Naruto…." he gasped for air. "…oh, Kakashi-san is here too…"

"You're looking for Sasuke?" asked Kakashi, the topic piqued his interest. "Whatever for?"

"I heard from the Raikage that Sasuke might be in danger." said – or rather, yelled – Naruto, gaining strange looks from the villagers around them.

"Danger? Don't you think Sasu – " Iruka gave a cough. " – the Hokage would be able to handle it?"

Kakashi thought so too, but Naruto knew Sasuke too well. If there's anyone who could gauge the latter's abilities, it would be this Jinchuuriki. He wouldn't be going about making a fuss if it wasn't serious.

"I'm sorry, Naruto." said the masked teacher. "Sasuke is at Iwagakure now."

Naruto paused. So did Iruka. The road heading towards Iwa from Kumo was a much shorter distance compared to Konoha from Kumo.

"WHAATT!?" yelled Naruto in disbelief. "He's at IWAGAKURE!? BUT…ARRGH!" He rubbed his hair with his hands scruffily in annoyance.

Iruka sighed. "You should have asked the Raikage before rushing off, Naruto."

"Wait…" Naruto paused to think – something done very rarely. "Sakura-chan's also at Iwagakure…"

* * *

"So…what did you talk about?" asked Neji on their way back to Konoha, noting the meeting with the Tsuchikage.

"Nothing much." was Sasuke's reply.

"Just formal greetings then, I suppose…" Neji murmured with slight disbelief in his voice.

For some reason, Sakura and Ino joined them on their journey back; not that any one of them complained, seeing how the Hokage seemed to be okay with it.

"I checked Ino's wounds this morning, but…how's yours, Shikamaru?" asked Sakura, concerned.

There was no reply. "Shikamaru?" Sakura asked once more, leaning over to him from the side. "You okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, yeah. I'm fine." Shikamaru snapped out of his thoughts.

It wasn't like him to be all dazed out. Even Neji and Sasuke watched him with suspicion.

"Your wounds." Sakura repeated. "Are they any better?"

"Yeah, they are." Shikamaru quickly replied, catching a glimpse of Ino's gaze on him.

The five walked in silence, since there was no hurry to return to the village.

"Shikamaru." said Sasuke after a long pause.

"What?" said shinobi turned to his right side where the Hokage was.

"You said you were with a Suna shinobi when you were attacked, right?" Sasuke recalled.

Shikamaru nodded without another word. The others turned their attention from Shikamaru to Sasuke. It was a rare sight for him to delve into incidents such as this.

"Where was Gaara?"

Shikamaru sighed but didn't reply. Seeing that he wasn't really keen on answering the question, Sasuke dropped the subject.

From behind, Ino watched her Team 10 teammate with concern. She knew what was going on, but she couldn't, under any circumstances, tell anyone.

Sakura's footfalls became smaller and slower. Soon, she was lagging behind the others pensively. Sasuke noticed and fell back with her.

The pinkette raised an eyebrow at the raven-haired man and turned back to face front.

"Don't tell Naruto." he said quietly.

Sakura was silent for a moment. "…I won't."

* * *

"Sakura-chaaan!" Naruto waved from the gates of Konoha at the very sight of the troop approach.

Sakura returned the smile. As they reached the gates, Naruto gave her a warm, fuzzy hug, causing Sakura to flinch slightly and Sasuke to frown.

"Come on, Sakura-chan!" Naruto pulled away from her and grabbed her wrist. "It's such a nice afternoon to have ramen!"

Sakura sighed and followed after giving Sasuke a quick glance; unlike what she thought, her gesture did not go by unnoticed by Naruto.

xxx

At Ichiraku's, Naruto started to blabber about all the things he did at Kumogakure with Killer B excitedly while slurping his ramen, as Sakura nodded at the things he said absent-mindedly.

"Sakura-chan? You listening?" The blond waved a hand in front of Sakura to snap her out of it.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Naruto…just a little dazed out." said the kunoichi apologetically.

"What's up? You haven't even touched your ramen yet!" Naruto pointed at the bowl of cold noodles before her with his chopsticks. "Tell me what's wrong."

His eyes were serious and determined; something Sakura only saw whenever they were in delicate situations – she could hardly call this one of them.

She clutched onto her shorts and took a deep breath, turning away to avoid eye contact with her so-called boyfriend.

"Naruto, I – "

"Sakura-chan." Naruto interrupted. He didn't need to hear any more of it to know what it was about. Sakura's emerald eyes met his sapphire ones. "…let's break up."

"What…?" Sakura stood up, eyes widened.

"I knew this would come eventually." admitted Naruto. "And I didn't want to ignore your feelings any longer."

"Naruto, I'm sorry, I – " She tried to come up with explanations she already conjured up at Iwa, but at that point, she couldn't remember a thing.

"No. I'm sorry." Naruto shook his head. "I was selfish and I didn't consider how you would feel about Sasuke returning to the village. I should have known better. All I cared about was the position of Hokage when I had my two best friends back at my side. From now on, let's just stay that way. Best friends."

Sakura narrowed her eyes to hold in the tears. "Naruto…" She felt horrible. She was fully prepared to do this, to be the one who apologizes…but he still beat her to it. Three years ago, he did the same thing. When she failed to stop Sasuke from leaving the village, he took on the responsibility to bring him back, shouldering the burden for her sake. Now he was doing the same thing, shouldering the grief and sadness he would bear just so she wouldn't feel guilty about it.

"I understand, Sakura-chan." Naruto gave a kind yet sad smile.

"Naruto you idiot." The pinkette rubbed away the tears with the back of her hand. "I'm the one at fault here. Stop making me feel even more pathetic."

"Haha…I guess…" Naruto rubbed the back of his head, extending his right hand. "We'll always be the best of friends, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura smiled and gave Naruto a playful nudge. "You idiot."

A young man leaned against the wall of the outer building of the famed ramen stall, a small smirk formed on his lips as soon as he heard his two ex-teammates in the building resolve their issue.

* * *

Two Konoha chuunins stood at the end of the alley between two buildings, making sure no one else would eavesdrop.

"Shikamaru…what do we do…?" A finicky Ino clasped her trembling hands together, her breathing intense.

The young Nara held her shoulders with his firm grasp. "Calm down, Ino."

"B-But…" her voice trailed off as a hand unconsciously reached for her throat.

"I'll figure something out. Don't worry." Shikamaru assured.

The Yamanaka kunoichi slowly nodded, feeling much better after confiding in her childhood friend.

'_Anyhow, I better find a way to notify Sasuke.' _Shikamaru told himself. He certainly wasn't going to let this matter slide, even if it would cost him his life.

* * *

"Hokage-sama, here is the latest update on the reconstruction." a shinobi handed Sasuke the relevant files in the latter's office. Sasuke took it without a word.

"However…some of the villagers seem to be having trouble with moving the pillars and such. We've lost a great deal of manpower in the war. They were sort of asking if the Hokage would…" the shinobi paused, choosing his words very carefully. "…contribute to the rebuilding process."

Sasuke listened intently. "I understand. I'll see what I can do."

The shinobi bowed and took his leave as quickly as possible. He was immensely relieved that the Hokage didn't throw a fit or anything of the sort with the reports coming in. Many of the villagers – including himself – were displeased with him; but felt as if they were too powerless to face the fearsome Uchiha. He knew what the incoming reports were about: villagers' complaints, problems with the reconstruction, rebellion against the Hokage…anything goes. Most villagers didn't even bother to consider if their actions were rude or disrespectful. They figured they didn't need to ingratiate themselves to the former criminal.

He too felt the same way – at first. After some time observing and working with said man, he found that he was perhaps, just a misunderstood soul. Sure, the grotesque deeds he performed during his days as a criminal and the betrayal of the village was undeniable, but the shinobi found that there was perhaps much more to this man that meets the eye.

The zoned-out shinobi dawdled out of the Hokage's building as another brown-haired ninja entered the hallways with quick strodes.

"Those for the Hokage?" asked the shinobi, eyeing the papers in his hands.

"Yeah." the brown-haired man replied. "A bunch of villagers claimed that their late family members who were sacrificed in the war could not rest in peace because _he's_ the new Hokage."

The shinobi raised his eyebrow, amused. The things people come up with these days.

"I better go deliver these first. See you around." the brunette swiftly made his way up to the main office.

The shinobi smiled to himself. He actually pitied the killer.

The sun retreated, indicating that the day was almost over. Sunset Konoha was a sight to see…for the leisure villagers who had nothing better to do. And that definitely did not involve the fully-occupied Hokage.

Sasuke placed the last piece of paper onto the huge stack on his right. He sighed and leaned back against his chair. The day was finally over. Dropping the pen onto the table with a soft 'thud', he shut his weary eyes. The whiteness from the documents could almost blind him.

He sighed, exhaustion consuming him. He was rather surprised at himself that he actually put up with the scumbag job of a Hokage.

A sharp jolt of pain followed the fatigue. He clutched onto his left eye – something he has been doing very often lately – and gritted his teeth, worried that he might attract unwanted attention from the people in the building.

Fourteen days left.

* * *

**The title/phrase '14 days left' is from the title of a story my good friend wrote on her blog. If you are interested, you can go check it out. I'll post the link of my profile later.**

**I'm surprised that there weren't any light-hearted Sasusaku scenes before this…aaahhh….**

**Yajiro is in many ways similar to Yagura, the Fourth Mizukage, but they are not blood-related.**

**Please review! You deserve a cookie if you do. =D**


	8. Moments Like These

Rokudaime Hokage: Uchiha Sasuke

**A/N: **Firstly, to apologize to all my awesome reviewers for not thanking you guys for the lovely reviews. They really, really do light up my day, so I'm sorry I've never expressed my gratitude in earlier chapters. Thank you too, elhan, for quick reviews.

* * *

Chapter 8: Moments Like These

It was yet again, one of those nights. When he saw his brother in his sleep.

Sasuke has had recurring dreams where he saw Itachi, where bittersweet memories of his pre-massacre childhood came flooding in. Where his mother would wake him up every morning without fail with that sweet, ever-loving voice of hers. Where his father would be uptight and strict with him during training sessions, not even allowing a single mistake to be made; as demanded, he would not perform a single error. Where he would run over to the door to his brother, persuading him to stay and spend time with him, and always end up having his forehead flicked.

Behind all those dreams, the same nightmare would follow. Where everything is a gloomy crimson red, where the pungent smell of blood filled his nostrils, where the Uchiha manor was overly-silent with corpses sprawled across the floors, where he entered one room…and discovered the culprit.

However, the night does not end there. The one final scene he would see each night was his brother, his back half turned, revealing to Sasuke his silent tears. On the night of the massacre.

Tonight was of no exception.

Sasuke jolted up, his breathing intense. Sweat trickled down his forehead as he tried to calm his racing heartbeat. The jump on his seat caused a few stacks of papers on his desk to topple over. He sighed and proceeded to grab the papers drifting mid-air in his office. After slamming the sheets of papers onto his desk, he rubbed his temples in an act of frustration, reality sinking in.

He swirled his chair around, overlooking nighttime Konoha. His office is probably one of the very few buildings which are still lit. He crossed his fingers together and rested his elbows on the armrests of the chair. Judging by his estimation, it should be sometime past midnight.

_Konoha… _Sasuke's gaze was fixated on the village. He was now their Hokage, their leader. Supposedly chosen with pride, honor and respect. Hokage: the strongest shinobi in the entire village.

Well, not that he minded that last part, but still, he was chosen unwillingly. His desire to be unassociated with the village was now far from his reach.

He shook the thought away. It was far too late to linger around on that now. Who cares if people hate him? He hates them, and it's much easier for him to carry out his revenge plan – which has, at the moment, a zero percent progress rate. That was _definitely_ something he doesn't want anyone to find out. Perhaps even more than the fact that he was dying.

He really wouldn't just sit around and wait for his impending death to take its toll on him, but after going through all that, he didn't mind going to his brother that early in the afterlife.

Turning back to his desk, he laid his eyes on the cluttered mess set out before him. Even if he would see another grumble, Sasuke would usually call on another lowlife to clean the mess, but at that hour, he didn't think anyone would be up waiting to clean the Hokage's desk when he needs it.

As he fumbled over sheets and sheets of paper, his onyx eyes caught a small box laid at the edge of his table. Strange; he didn't remember _that_ being there. Surprised to find a bento on his table, he carefully took it and examined its contents. A small piece of paper was attached to its lid, with rows of neat and familiar handwriting.

_Sasuke, _

_I heard from the receptionist that you haven't left your room since this morning. Geez, you should really take a better care of yourself. I made you a bento. Not sure if it's to your liking, since I have no idea whether or not your tastes in food have changed. But I did put a whole lot of tomatoes in it. You should leave that office and get some fresh air. _

_And stop sleeping in your office!_

_Sakura_

His lips curled upwards, forming a small smile. That Sakura sure has a lot of free time on her hands to pull shenanigans like this. His growling stomach then prompted him to have his late-night meal.

The memory of Itachi's post-final moments during the war made him pause. Narrowing his eyes, he recalled his brother's final words and wondered how things would unfold on the day of his very own death.

* * *

"Hokage-sama, about the reconstruction," a brunette sent in his morning reports courteously as usual, while Sasuke listened, boredom stretched across his face. "Two-thirds of it is complete, and generally, things have resumed their normal paces, but…"

"…we might need some reinforcements to aid them. Some of our jounin-rank shinobis are out of town for special A-rank missions, so –"

"Let's go." Sasuke interrupted.

"W-What?" the shinobi asked, dumfounded.

The raven-haired man stood up and grabbed his Sixth Hokage robe, heading for the door with his tall and proud demeanor. The shinobi gulped and followed.

xxx

Down on the streets of Konoha, the villagers worked hard to rebuild the village despite the vast decrease in numbers.

A woman watching the men work sighed. How great things would have been if there was no war. And if their beloved Hokage-sama didn't die.

"Hey, everyone!" called a woman in her thirties. "Look over there!" she pointed, and the villagers gasped as they saw Sasuke approach from afar.

"Finally decided to come down personally, huh…" a man smirked. "Let's show that Uchiha punk what real Konoha villagers are capable of!"

This led to a huge motivated cheer from the crowd.

"For Tsunade-sama!" the rest echoed his cheer. "And for Konoha!"

xxx

When Sasuke walked over to the cluster of villagers, a bucket of water from above showered him wet, causing a great deal of laughter and noise from the crowd. Sasuke remained in his position drenched, allowing the water to drip, forming a small puddle below him.

What fools. Did they not think someone from the Uchiha clan would have sensed their presence on the roof from a mile away? A frown marred his handsome features.

Had he reacted just for a millisecond, that pathetic villager who dropped the bucket would be lying in a pool of blood by now. But no, he was not there to pick a fight, or to start an argument (which he personally despises, since he is a man of little words).

Seeing emotionless Sasuke standing there without a single word, fear began to creep up onto the villagers. Some began to tremble and move back.

"Hey…this guy _did_ kill the Godaime-sama…right?" one stuttered.

"A-And he was formerly an apprentice of Orochimaru…"

"Do you think he'd…do anything to us for messing around with him?"

"Don't worry, guys. He's going to cause quite a commotion if he does. All the jounins and ANBUs will go against him. It's one against the whole village. Surely, the smart Uchiha would not be so foolish."

True, Sasuke had already deduced the possibilities and consequences of his would-be actions, thus deciding against it. If he were to destroy Konoha, he'd choose a more subtle way. His thoughts paused at the usage of the word "If". Giving up on his goals was not an option.

Shoving the thoughts he rather not dwell with away, he turned to face the matter at hand. Silently, he walked over to the crowd, as water continued to drip from his soaked raven hair.

Some worried villagers fled the scene, as some cowered in fear. If he cared about reputation and anything of that sort, he wouldn't have killed Tsunade-sama in the first place. They gasped and backed away.

Sasuke, as blank an expression as ever, walked with slow and heavy footfalls. He stopped before a pile of wood and timber, picked up one of them, and headed towards the unfinished houses.

The stunned villagers watched as the Hokage gripped a hammer and a couple of nails nearby and started to hammer the plank of wood into place. Gulping, a few villagers resumed their work in restoring the village.

"The Hokage is helping us…?" some muttered in awe. The man before them was nothing like the rumored Uchiha Sasuke.

More and more villagers went on with their work, as they hesitantly assisted the Hokage in the rebuilding, their suspicions and interests roused.

"SASUKE!" The owner of the voice was, undisputedly, Naruto. Sure enough, the blond ninja was all he could see when the black-eyed Hokage turned to his left. Said shinobi ran to his friend at full speed, all the time waving and shouting his name, a wide grin plastered onto his face. Sasuke gave him one look and turned back.

"Hey, don't you dare ignore me, teme!" Naruto grunted playfully and gave his frowning friend endless slaps on the back.

Sasuke's piercing glare gave Naruto countless warnings, all which he frivolously ignored. _Oh, it's on._

"Dobe." a smirk was formed on his lips. "You're not going to leave unscathed with that."

"Oh, yeah?" Naruto's grin grew wider when Sasuke did not reply with the usual animosity and the cold, freezing stare. "We'll see about that." The blonde punched his right fist into his left palm, bubbling with energy and excitement.

"And if you lose, you'll have to treat me to twenty bowls of ramen at Ichiraku's!" he added, and then paused. "No, fifty!"

"And if I win?" Sasuke raised his eyebrows in a haughty manner.

Naruto hesitated to think, then yelled while pointing at the Uchiha.

"Then you can have Sakura-chan!"

* * *

The bumps and bruises on the blonde's head grew larger with each passing minute, his tears cascading down in a wavy style.

"That was for using me as some sort of award in a silly scuffle." Sakura did not release that heated fist of hers, in case if Naruto said anything more obnoxious than he should. She marched down the Konoha streets together with her ex-teammates; Naruto, who was practically dragging his feet to follow the pinkette, and Sasuke with even strides.

"But it's _not_ silly, Sakura-chan!" Naruto wailed. "This guy could seriously go all out! Using you would be the best way to get us all fired up!" After blurting that last line, he quickly cowered, should another blow land on his head again.

Sakura gritted her teeth and waved her fist in the air at Naruto. "You idiot! Are you guys still Genins or what?"

"But we _are_ Genins." Sasuke pointed out with a straight face. True, both he and Naruto had left Konoha when the rest of their peers took their Chuunin exams.

Gulping in embarrassment, Sakura turned away and 'hmph'ed. How could she say that without thinking it through? The thought that both her ex-teammates were of lower ninja ranks never crossed her mind. Wait –

"Doesn't that mean that I have the highest rank among the three of us now?" Sakura beamed, her eyes sparkling in awe.

"Don't push it, Sakura-chan."

"You're just as annoying."

Seeing Naruto and Sasuke actually agree on something (though it was mocking her abilities), Sakura let out a small giggle. Times like this were rare, and such moments should be highly appreciated.

The sight of a giggling Sakura made both Sasuke and Naruto smile. They were in different circumstances now, and some things _have_ changed, but deep down, they were still the same old Team Seven.

"Come on." Sakura linked arms with both shinobis; Sasuke on her left and Naruto on her right. "Let's go have some ramen."

She gave a small nudge, and both followed without any struggle – especially Naruto, who was leading the way.

"Yeah! Ichiraku's, here we come!" A pause. "Eh? Then we have to postpone the battle!?"

"Just shut up and walk, dobe."

"And don't run like that! You're gonna break my arms!"

* * *

That night, after Naruto decided to stay at Ichiraku's for late-night supper, Sasuke and Sakura somehow ended up walking back to their respective houses (for Sasuke it's the office) together.

Sakura prodded along slowly as she stared down at her shadow formed by the distant streetlight. Sasuke's footsteps were steady and straight as usual.

"So…did you see the bento…?" Sakura asked hesitantly.

Sasuke's nod was so small that she thought it was her imagination.

"Then…how was it? Is it okay?" He should at least give her some feedback.

"It's fine." A short and quick reply, as usual.

"Do you still like tomatoes as much as before?" she asked again.

Sasuke stopped in his tracks and turned, his obsidian eyes meeting her emerald ones. "Then do you still like me as much as before?"

A flustered blush, faster than any words could form on her lips, already gave Sasuke the answer he needed.

"Then yes." He said, before continuing to walk forward.

A stunned Sakura scowled and caught up with Sasuke in brisk and uneven strides. "Then I'll make those for you every day. Since you don't seem to have even the slightest amount of time to leave your office."

The Hokage eyed her for a brief moment and remained silent.

"I'll take that as a yes, okay?"

"Do whatever you want."

Sakura smiled and nodded, crossing her fingers behind her back.

"And why don't you get a new place to stay? Sleeping in the office is no good, and your old place was destroyed in all the commotion, so…" Her voice trailed off as she watched his reactions.

After a long pause, he stopped once more, with Sakura following, right below a streetlight.

"Don't worry; I won't be staying for long." He turned away as he spoke with the usual monotone. He did not want to see what sort of face she would be making when she hears that, but he was not lying; he did only have around thirteen days, and he was counting.

Sakura froze, her viridian eyes widened, a frown marred her features, then a forced smile, then another frown. She clutched her hands tightly before her chest and gritted her teeth.

A long, awkward silence filled the air.

"You're no better than Naruto." Her low whisper was soft and quiet, as if she was speaking to herself. Sasuke did not say anything to the accusation and instead kept his head turned.

To be honest, the raven-haired lad was actually prepared to receive a long lecture about his views of life or so on, so when Sakura just stormed off on her own, he was quite taken aback.

Sasuke stared at her retreating figure, his conscience compelling him to go after her, but his pride hindered his movements. His feet froze, as he clenched his faintly outstretched hand and dropped them to his side.

* * *

Sakura's feet took her to the very reminiscent place she now considered her own. That small, quiet lane leading to the gates of Konoha. Where she once tried to stop Sasuke from leaving the village but ultimately failed.

_What? And I thought he'd stop me to give some sarcastic remarks. _Sakura frowned. _But of course, this _is _Sasuke-kun we're talking about here. Can't just sit around and wait for an overly-dramatic love scene to unfold right?_

Slumping down onto the bench, she sighed. She was just being pathetic, and did she really think that Sasuke would react to her childishness like that? It was _Sasuke._

Truth be told, she thought he'd changed when they were at Iwagakure, but she's not so sure. He rarely (perhaps never) spoke his mind, and she, unlike Shikamaru, was terrible at judging people. She doesn't have a keen eye for characters and personalities too.

And he claimed that he didn't have much time left! Would haughty, proud Sasuke really just give in to this upcoming death sentence without rebelling?

She felt more insecure than ever. She doesn't know what Sasuke was thinking, or what his actions at Iwagakure meant, or what he actually felt about her. She doesn't know whether Sasuke really meant it when he said he only had two weeks left, or how much commotion Naruto would cause when he finds out.

But happy moments like the ones during the afternoon are short-lived.

One thing's for sure: she wasn't just going to sit around and wait for his 'death'. Haruno Sakura would find a cure for whatever illness Sasuke had, be it eye injuries or what-not. She wasn't going to just let him die.

Because if he does, she might as well follow.

* * *

Sakura's feelings for him are deep and unfathomable; he knew what all too well. At times, he wondered how a person could be so devoted to someone. He, for one, would not know its exact boundaries, since his life did not at all consent him to explore the possibilities and potentials of falling in love.

He watched her silently from behind the trees, the dark sky shrouding him from clear view. He watched as she returned to that lane, and watched as she sat on the bench – that very same one, pensively.

Memories of that fateful night must have been etched into her heart, and will forever haunt her own inabilities, her feebleness and vulnerability. It was clear from the face she was making.

"_I… I love you with all my heart! … If you were to stay here with me, there would be no regrets… because every day we'd do something fun, we'd be happy I swear! … I would do anything for you! So…please just stay with me!_"

At that point, Sasuke came to a realization, and eventually, a conclusion.

When he dies, she won't be able to carry on. Heck, she might even end up like himself after the massacre. Sakura would live like a walking corpse in broad daylight for the rest of her life.

Because he would no longer be there, watching her silently from the shadows.

* * *

**A/N: **RokuHoka definitely has a special trait which I find different from other Sasusaku fics. Is it because of the Hokage? The dying? Or maybe because I wrote it myself? XD

Anyone else pissed that recent Naruto Shippuden anime episodes are a bunch of crap fillers? They're driving me insane. It's like watching a crossover between Naruto and Grave of the Fireflies. Dang.

Anyway, thank you for your (eventual) reviews! My gratitude has no bounds.


	9. The Second Tsunade

Rokudaime Hokage: Uchiha Sasuke

**A/N: **Reading all your reviews made me almost jump in joy (sorry I didn't literally; I was sitting in the car and my mum would have thought I lost it, but I really would if I could)

Thank you so much **elhan**! It is indeed a great honor to know that people would actually check (and sometimes even double check!) my story daily for updates. And **tahrocs**, thank you for the praises. I'm flattered**. ILoveSxS**, thank you for your frequent and ever-supporting reviews :) To **Raikiri80**, yes. The anime is horrible. I actually follow the anime, but when Obito came back and all that, I started to lean over to the manga. Self-realization would definitely happen at some point, but considering it is Sasuke we're talking about here, the progress is rather gradual and perhaps even slightly unnoticeable. **fanficmaniac**, thank you for your reviews on both my Sasusaku fics. Getting extremely enthusiastic reviews make me really, really happy so…enthusiastic away!

* * *

Chapter 9: The Second Tsunade

"What are you doing here?" Not lifting his buried head from the contracts and treaties, the Hokage asked, hiding his surprise in his nonchalant tone.

The pink-headed medic fidgeted awkwardly before clearing her throat. "I was thinking…about that offer of yours earlier."

The raven-haired shinobi waited for her to explain and proceeded to sign another document.

"You know…about being your personal attendant."

Stunned, Sasuke lifted his head to meet her gaze.

"Uh, it's okay if you've already found someone else. It's perfectly fine." Sakura quickly added. "I mean, I was just asking, so –"

"…I don't an attendant anymore. You can leave." He turned back to the black-and-whites.

A frown on the pinkette's face. "If you don't have an attendant yet, then I can do the job! I mean, every time I come into your office –"

"Uninvited." Sasuke interrupted.

Sakura coughed. "– uninvited," she pouted. "Your desk is always flooded by official papers and documents. You hardly have any time for yourself, and the lights in your office are never turned off at night, and –"

"Sakura." He stared. "I do not require your assistance. Now leave."

"But…" Sasuke's glare forbade any further urgings. The kunoichi sighed helplessly. "At least let me help you clean up your messy table before I go to the hospital."

Without giving him any chance to respond, Sakura strode over to Sasuke and began to organize his papers. Shifting stacks from left to right and transferring some over to the other side, she scrutinized the contents of each sheet of paper and classified them into two separate piles.

"Sakura."

"It's okay, it'll be done soon. Just go ahead with your work." She smiled, picking up the pace.

Sasuke sat still for a moment, then got up from his chair. Placing his left hand on the table, his right hand reached for her chin, lifting her face as he stroked her face with his thumb.

Sakura froze, dropping whatever sheet of paper she held. Her viridian eyes met his onyx ones, and all of a sudden, she felt like her twelve-year-old fangirlish self. The Hokage stared into her eyes, noticing the tints of red on her cheeks. Sasuke secretly found that somewhat…cute. And annoying. Annoying. Definitely still annoying. He gave himself a mental slap. Annoying? Yes. Cute? _No_.

Both stayed frozen, until Sakura decided she'd have enough of his teasing. Stealthily summing chakra into her right hand, she prepared herself to launch toward the hand on her chin. With one instantaneous movement, Sakura reached for his hand, only to be dodged by the Sixth Hokage. With an equally dominating speed, Sasuke slammed her chakra-instilled hand onto the table, creating a huge crack on the surface; the strong force rebounded on the stacks of papers.

The raven-haired shinobi wore a triumph smirk on his face, whereas the emerald-eyed girl gritted her teeth, letting out an unsatisfied 'tch'.

"Don't think you can get the better of me just yet, Sakura."

"And don't you think you can do anything you want to me." retorted the girl, wringing her hand out from his grip. "Because of that, you just ruined your own table."

"If I remembered correctly, it was _your_ chakra-loaded hand which cracked it open, was it not?"

Instead of his comebacks, Sakura was most irritated by that smirk Sasuke wore on his face. He was toying with her, and she knew it.

"Yeah, it was all _my_ fault! So I should just leave and let you pick up the papers, one by one!" Sakura stormed off toward the exit angrily, as Sasuke scanned through the mess in his room. She's totally doing it on purpose, but he wasn't going to fall prey into her traps.

"I do have plenty of henchmen to clean it up for me, so –"

"Oh, and Sasuke-kun," Sakura twirled around, her lips curled into a smile. "I asked them all to go on an early lunch break so…looks like you'll have to do it all by yourself!"

The Hokage's had his fair share of games. "Sakura, clean this mess up."

"Sure thing, I'll help you clean it up, but you'll have to be responsible for your own office." She turned back. "_Hokage-sama_."

"You haven't changed one bit, Sakura." He started by catching a few falling papers sliding down the crack. "Still as annoying as ever."

* * *

"Ino, I think Shikamaru's here for you!" called Mrs. Yamanaka. Giving the woman a courteous nod, the visitor stood by the door. Quickly placing a vase of Peonies on the table, the blonde dashed out to meet her teammate.

"I found it." Shikamaru whispered to Ino in front of the latter's family flower shop. Eyes widened, Ino yelled over her shoulder before grabbing Shikamaru's arm. "Mom, I'll be right back!"

Ino led him around Konoha with hurried paces as the young Nara watched. She wanted to get it over with as much as he does, but being extremely reckless could spell doom for them in their situation.

Stopping at a small park, the blonde sat on the swing and asked. "What have you got?"

Shikamaru stared at her for a brief moment before sitting down onto the swing beside hers. Minimizing his voice to the lowest level, he whispered.

"Yajiro. Clan name unknown, personal details mostly unknown."

The shinobi's explanation was cut short by the slap on his shoulder.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"If that's all you came to say, then you can go back to the Academy and retake that lesson on how to track people's personal lives!"

"You didn't have to interrupt me, I was getting to that. And we never had any lesson about stalking people! That was for trailing – which you failed and I didn't, even though I was asleep most of the time."

Ino crossed her arms and stayed silent.

"And as for the rest…" He took out a brown envelope from inside his green Konoha jacket and handed it to the impatient kunoichi. The girl stared at it long and hard before hesitantly removing its contents. It was a profile of a shinobi – the Tsuchikage's profile.

"I didn't have much time to check everything, so I just scribbled down the things which weren't unknown." explained Shikamaru.

_NAME : YAJIRO_

_AGE : 23_

_AFFILIATION : Iwagakure _

_RANKS : The Fourth Tsuchikage_

_ Head of the Explosion Corps (Previous)_

"T-That's it?" Ino's cerulean eyes were narrowed. "But we already know that much!"

"Shh." Her teammate brought his finger to his lip, hushing her. _"I know. That's not what I wanted to show you." _He mouthed.

Ino felt terrible for doubting Shikamaru. He was the best of the best, and it didn't take much of that war to prove to the world the Nara clan's skills.

She scanned through the paper once more. There was nothing else. She flipped the paper around. Nothing at the back either. Her hands slowed as she kept her head low, her gaze fixed at the paper on her knee. They were being watched, and Shikamaru knew that a millennium before she did.

Within an instant, the young Nara had already fished a kunai out of his pouch and aimed at the bush on Ino's left. Getting up on his feet as quickly, he executed his Shadow Imitation Technique on their stalker.

Motioning Ino to get up, the onyx-haired lad walked toward the bush, knowing well that their foe would show himself soon – whether he liked it or not.

The leaves rustled, and as the silhouette of the figure appeared, both Konoha chuunins held their breath, with Shikamaru stopping in his track.

"Temari…?"

* * *

Flexing her arms lethargically, Sakura beamed with pride as she laid her eyes on the clean, immaculate Hokage office.

"Not bad, is it?"

"Hn."

Sasuke has to admit, for them to wrap everything up before evening was pretty impressive – but he did not show it. Striding back to his newly-replaced desk, he stood by the window overlooking Konoha.

"You can leave now." He said monotonously, ignoring that stinging pain in his eye which worsened since that morning.

"Um…okay, I'll see you later." She smiled and turned for the door. "Oh, and Sasuke –"

She stared wide-eyed as her raven-haired ex-teammate clutched his left eye, writhing in pain; all the while biting his teeth to keep himself silent. Just so she wouldn't worry.

"Sasuke-kun!"

His breathing grew intense as he leaned against the window for support. Blood was already gushing out of his injured left eye, drenching his hand with crimson red fluid. Removing his hand from his face, Sakura summoned her chakra, preparing her healing procedures.

"Take your hand off, Sasuke-kun. I have to stop the bleeding."

"Don't bother. Go mind your own business." He growled.

Disregarding his refusal, the pinkette slammed his weakened hand away with a gush of loaded chakra and began to heal his left eye. As much as he hated it, Sasuke was in no position – and no power – to shake her off.

Somehow, Sakura always seemed to be the person who sees all his bad sides. His weaknesses. The one whom he tried to push away this morning but failed. He couldn't bear to see her break. Even the mere thought of it made him shudder. He'd completely forgotten his primary goals this morning and ignored that tug on his chest commanding him not to give in to his inner desires.

She didn't deserve the depression she would receive when he leaves. He knew what he had to do. It was tough, but definitely not as difficult a decision as his brother's when the latter decided on the path for the greater good.

Green chakra emulated from her palms, soothing his pain to no end.

It was serious. So serious that Sakura doubted her skills and earlier confidence to heal. She looked at him worriedly; Sasuke could feel the tension in her gaze.

After the bleeding has stopped, she proceeded to mend the broken pieces of his left Sharingan, only to be interfered by his unyielding pride.

"I'm fine now. Just go." He said coldly.

"You're not fine, Sasuke-kun. I'm a medic, I know." She spoke with a stern voice.

"No one knows my body like I do. It's too late for you to do anything about it, so just leave me alone."

"What?" The Sharingan user was not in the mood to tolerate her lectures. "Sasuke-kun, you can't just –"

"Stop it, Sakura. If I only have around twelve days left to live, then so be it. Keep on being naïve and obnoxious and stop interfering with my life. It has nothing to do with you anyway. Just go live your kunoichi life and pretend I was never ever part of it!"

Sakura froze at his outburst. "Sasuke-kun…"

He stared back at her fragile figure and wondered if he went overboard. She looked like a little girl who just found out that she'd lost both her parents. Albeit she was told that the life she lived was just a lie.

"How could you…" She was at a loss for words, stammering and stuttering.

It ached to see her that way, but Sasuke has to dismiss his show of emotions. He has to be cold, unforgiving, emotionless, hardhearted, taciturn and distant. He could not go against his lifelong beliefs. Not now, not ever.

"Just forget that I ever came back."

* * *

"Are you okay?" Ino asked the brown-haired kunoichi from Suna. She was in bloodied tatters, with bruises and injuries all over her body. The blonde immediately helped heal some severer injuries with what little medic knowledge she had.

Shikamaru stood with his hands in his pockets as he stared down at the kneeling kunoichi. If it was only Temari, they wouldn't have to get so worked up, but…

…_what was that malicious intent I felt just now…?_

"Temari, are you okay? What happened?" Ino asked as Temari winced in pain. "Does your arm feel better?"

The black-haired shinobi eyed Kankuro's signature puppet in her clutches.

"That puppet…"

Temari stared down at it and narrowed her eyes, biting her lip in regret.

"What happened to Kankuro?" He asked, reading her expression.

"He…he…" Rage was building up in that feisty kunoichi. Inhaling a remorseful breath, she calmed herself down. "…it exploded."

Both Konoha shinobis stared wide-eyed at her.

"It…what?"

"You people should probably stay away from me too. It might go off any minute." she warned. Thrusting the puppet to the far end of the small park, Temari backed off.

"He tried to warn people. He tried to speak the truth." The two chuunins were surprised to see her tear up. "That idiot of a brother, trying to be a hero…"

"Temari…"

"He hid everything in that puppet! Go ahead and find out what you want to know from there!"

"Temari! We should do something about –"

"Get away from me, you Konoha idiots! You're gonna get caught up in the explosion!" she yelled.

Shikamaru frowned and punched Temari in the gut, knocking her out.

"Shikamaru! What do you think you're doing?"

"I did some research on this thing in our throats. It won't go off if we go unconscious." he explained. "Come on." He hauled the Suna kunoichi onto his shoulder. "It's about time we did something about this."

Ino tightened her fists and nodded.

* * *

"Another bowl of ramen!" Naruto beamed at the Ichiraku's shop owner. As usual, the blonde ninja put the seventh empty bowl onto the high stack on his side as Iruka sighed helplessly as his thinned wallet.

As the slurping ensued, his mentor was surprised when Naruto stopped his efforts to give himself a ramen overdose.

"Naruto?"

"Something weird is here, Iruka-sensei." He said.

Surprising him even further, his ramen-obsessed pupil dropped his chopsticks and ran off – _in the middle of a free ramen feast._

"Something weird…?" Iruka muttered. "Hey Naruto, wait!"

xxx

Sakura dragged her feet across the white paved hospital grounds, where she replied the greetings of the hospital folk absent-mindedly.

"Sakura-san, are you not feeling well?" asked a nurse whose name Sakura was in no mood to recall. "You checked in late today. You should just stay home and rest."

"I'm fine." She forced a smile.

"But you're all pale and –"

"Sakura!" Ino's frantic voice rang through the hallways. The pinkette pursed her lips together. She was definitely not in the mood to put up with her blonde ex-rival's bickering.

"What is it, Ino?"

"We need help, and fast!" she said hurriedly.

It was only then Sakura caught sight of the girl on Shikamaru's back. She slapped herself mentally. Temari's life could be at stake; it was no time for her to linger about her personal feelings.

Grabbing her coat from the nearby rack, she motioned a couple of nurses to follow and prepare the necessary materials.

"Ino, move her to Emergency Room 2." she ordered. With brisk strides, Sakura prepared herself for the checkup and disregarded everything which happened that day as a bad dream.

* * *

Shikamaru stood before the Sixth Hokage in the latter's office. He felt as if there was something odd about him that day, but said nothing about it.

"Here." He handed him the brown envelope and Kankuro's puppet.

Seated at his desk, Sasuke took them without a word. Feeling something amiss, he paused.

"Sharingan!"

The chuunin stood motionless at the sight of the doujutsu's activation.

"Shikamaru." He said, staring at the shinobi in the signature flak jacket. "Why do you have that in your throat?"

"Oh, this." He replied with dismissal. "You'll understand if you go through the things I handed over to you."

"That chakra signature is from Iwagakure." said Sasuke. "Why do you have Yajiro's explosive chakra stuffed down your throat?"

* * *

"We…well, it all started back in Iwa. Uhm…"

"Explain later, Ino." urged Sakura, sliding on her gloves. "Now hold her."

The chamber was at the end of the hallways, and only a small handful of nurses were there to assist. Temari was laid onto the bed, as the nurses and medics scurried around the room preparing the operation.

"What is this in her throat?" asked the head medic at work, her green chakra pressing against the patient's neck.

"Be careful, Sakura." came a voice from behind.

"What are you doing here, Shikamaru?" Sakura frowned. Outsiders weren't granted access to the emergency rooms.

From his back, a familiar raven-haired young man entered the room. The medic glared daggers at him, but shook off the thought of allowing her feelings to get in the way of her job.

"Escort these two out, please." she ordered a nurse.

Sasuke didn't want to be there as much as she didn't want him to. But this is his responsibility as Hokage, as for some reason, he felt obliged to carry out his duty.

"They have fragments of Yajiro's chakra in their throats." said Sasuke. He hated the fact that he still had to converse with her after his efforts to distant himself, but he had no choice. "One little mistake and it could explode."

"Explode?" Another deep frown marred Sakura's elegant features.

"Sakura, what do you plan to do?" asked Shikamaru.

"Cut open their throats and take it out, what else?" The pinkette grunted.

"Don't be ridiculous, Sakura." Sasuke's brows furrowed. "You would put everyone here in danger."

"You underestimate me, Uchiha Sasuke-kun." Shikamaru raised his eyebrow at the tension between the two ex-teammates.

"I'm the Second Tsunade, the one whose medic skills was trained personally by the Godaime Hokage."

* * *

**A/N: **I went to this comic convention at my place last weekend and it was a blast! I was fangirling over all the cosplayers – and of course, all the Naruto cosplayers as well. I'll post some pics on my profile if I get requests :)

God, I was rushing this chapter like mad 'cause I wanted to post this before I go on vacation.

Well then, Merry Christmas to all~~


	10. Medic Ninja Haruno Sakura

Rokudaime Hokage: Uchiha Sasuke

**A/N:** People, it's official. NARUHINA EXISTS. Which means…Sasusaku would exist too! (The equation: Naruto - Hinata; Naruto *does not end up with* Sakura; Sakura - Sasuke) Pray to see that canon, everyone. It's possible. Viva Naruto Chapter 615 :D

* * *

Chapter 10: Medic Ninja Haruno Sakura

The opulent orange and red contrasted the prior blues as dusk conquered the skies of Konoha. Clouds wafted along slothfully, concurring with the villagers who sauntered back home after another tiring day of work. The day has ended for the working-folk, who returned to their respective homes to replenish the energy consumed in the day with a good night's rest.

At Konoha Hospital, nurses exchanged smiles with the patients as the nightshift nurses checked in. Medics lounged around in the building, occasionally checking on their patients. Peace and tranquility filled the air as some medics stepped out of the hospital for a break.

However, the thought of relaxing hadn't even once crossed the mind of a certain medic on duty.

"This is too reckless, Sakura!" The blonde kunoichi tugged her arm holding onto a scalpel.

"Then what do you propose we do?" snapped Sakura. "Just let her die?"

Ino gulped. "…I don't know…but what if something goes wrong?"

"Sakura, the risks are very high." said Shikamaru. "We'll find another way. You're not infected by his chakra yet; you shouldn't be involved."

The medic glared at him with eyes which sent chills down his spine.

"Sakura, this is not the time to be obstinate." said Sasuke. "Until you fully understand the consequences of your actions, you are not allowed to carry on with the operation."

The medic yelled a string of words vibrant enough to make the nurses blush.

"Great…now I have to wash my ears with soap." The chuunin muttered. Ino nudged Shikamaru and gave a warning glance.

"The first rule which governs medical ninja: No medic ninja shall ever stop medical treatment until the lives of their party members have come to an end." Sakura stared at them long and hard. "I will not give up before I even start trying."

The operation room fell silent.

After a long pause, the Hokage spoke. "We have every right to interfere should anything go wrong."

The two members of the old Team 10 watched as he turned and leaned against the wall by the door.

Sakura narrowed her eyes and turned back to the unconscious Temari while giving the nurses instructions to begin the operation.

_Sasuke approved…?_ Ino's cerulean eyes widened as her gaze shifted from the raven-haired shinobi to the medic at work. _She was so sure she could convince Sasuke, of all people, to go on with the operation. Or…did she know from the start that he trusted her…?_

Sakura channeled chakra into the small scalpel in her right hand. Feeling for the explosive chakra with her left, a small mark was made on Temari's neck. The nurses held their breath as they watched the Second Tsunade. It was a critical move. One close mistake and she could rage war between Konoha and Suna.

Cold sweat formed on the girl's forehead as she slit a thin line into her neck, where crimson red fluid trickled onto her gloves.

Handing the scalpel to a nurse at the side, the pinkette readied herself to remove the chakra bits. It was in a method similar to when she removed Sasori's poison from Kankuro, but the risk level in this was a good ten times higher.

The seeping blood contained the same explosive chakra. Sakura weaved her fingers around in the air, as if motioning the blood to follow. Lifting her fingers, a slender line of blood gushed upwards. Chakra control has always been her strengths as a learning Academy student, but this required every fiber in her body to manipulate – she must have full command over each and every bit of chakra in her patient's blood.

From behind, the Hokage watched with interest. His ex-teammate's movements were graceful and almost impeccable. Not a single move was unnecessary – as expected from a high level medic ninja, he supposed.

"She's improved." whispered the blonde to her lazy teammate, their gazes fixed on the medic's back.

"Naturally."

"No. Her medic skills now are…" she paused. "…too far from my reach."

Giving a smile, she continued. "She's worked hard to deserve her skills now."

With her right hand frozen in the air, Sakura uplifted her left. Channeling another heap of chakra into it, she slowly – and carefully – moved her left hand backward.

Sakura's hand coordination reminded Shikamaru of Kankuro's puppeteer tricks; how his fingers glided in the wind, controlling the puppets with ease using only threads of chakra.

The nurses watched in awe. Those who are unable to apprehend the situation would not understand what she was doing, but they could tell that as she suspended the blood in mid-air with her right hand, she used her left to remove the particles of whatever 'explosive chakra' she mentioned earlier.

As the others observed Sakura perform her abilities as a medic ninja, the quiet raven-haired lad from the side noticed a tremble in her hands.

* * *

It has been three hours since then.

"Her concentration is amazing," commented Shikamaru. "Chakra control as well."

"Yeah, but even with an overload of chakra, she's going to use them all up at this rate."

The medic could feel exhaustion sweeping over, but pushed it away with what little spare energy she had left. She couldn't falter – this was a matter of life and death. The nurses stared wide-eyed at her determination. She was already breathing somewhat heavily, and sweat was already bathing her wet.

The door burst open. "Sakura-chan!"

Ino glowered at the Jinchuuriki as Shikamaru rolled his eyes. Way to make an entrance.

Sasuke saw her tense up from the corner of his eye.

_No...I'm already this close to finishing it. I can't afford to lose my concentration now!_

Detecting the situation, Naruto turned to Ino. "Was this a bad time?"

Said kunoichi gritted her teeth, holding herself back from knocking him on the head and yelling at him the funny words she had already come up with in her head.

_Just a little more. _Removing the final bits of explosive chakra, Sakura held her left hand in place and this time, motioned the fingers of her right downwards, adjusting the blood back into Temari. With her left hand still mid-air, she lifted her chin for the very first time.

"Seal it up." she ordered. Sewing the wound back in place was a piece of cake – even for lower graded medics. Turning towards the door, Sakura let out a relieved sigh.

"Get me a chakra-restricting seal and a box." she told another.

"Hai." The nurse rushed out and returned almost immediately with the items the medic requested for.

Carefully laying down the tints of blood and chakra signatures into the box until all the explosive chakra was down, Sakura stuck on a seal onto the lid, making a hand sign to seal it off completely.

"It is done, Sakura-san." said the nurse holding on to the box with a small smile.

Sakura stumbled. "Good…bring that to…to…" Her hands went to her forehead, trying to recall.

"My office." said Sasuke. "I want to have it checked."

The nurse nodded and left.

"Sakura, you should rest." said Ino. "Take the rest of the day off."

"But…"

"Yes, Sakura-san." said one of the nurses from behind. "We're done here too."

"That was remarkable, Sakura-san." praised another. "As expected from Tsunade-sama's pupil."

Forcing a weak smile, the pinkette stumbled a few more times trying to get to the door. Reaching her limit, she fell unconscious. Catching her fall, Sasuke checked her temperature, making sure it was fine.

Staring at her sleeping face, the Hokage's eyes darkened.

"Dobe,"

"Huh? What?"

"Get her back to wherever she stays." he instructed.

"What the hell, teme!?" exclaimed Naruto. "You get her back!"

Ignoring his ranting, the raven-haired Hokage dumped the unconscious girl into the blonde's arms and strode off, with his ex-teammate hollering behind him.

As he went on into the hallways, Sasuke gave a small sigh. If he watched her perform operations like that every day, he would die of apprehension before his twelve days are even up.

* * *

"Hokage-sama!" A few villagers greeted as they saw the approaching figure. Getting all chummy with them was _not_ what he had in mind when he decided to see though the final phases of the reconstruction.

He stopped when he saw a group of kids tussling over some trivial-seeming matter at the side. Two young boys were squabbling, while a little girl in the middle tried to settle the bickering. It reminded him mildly of his Genin days.

Witnessing all the insignificant incidents all around Konoha gave him unexpected sentiments lately; perhaps it was because his days are almost over. Everything jogged his memory of 'the good old days', as if he'd lived for a hundred years.

One of the boys – a kid with scruffy brown hair – made a hand sign and yelled. "I'm going to get you for this!"

"Not before I do!" The other flung a kunai over before the boy could execute his jutsu. The brunette stared wide-eyed at the incoming weapon right at his face. It was too late for him to dodge. He shut his eyes tightly, preparing himself for what was coming.

A rasp clash of metal was all he heard. Fluttering his eyes open, he gasped as a towering figure stood before him, blocking the sun. Reaching his hand up above his eyes to get a better view of his life-savior, the boy gasped and retreated a few steps.

The dark onyx eyes stared right into his own hazel ones. "T-The…Hokage…"

His two friends too, watched in both shock and awe. The kunai in Sasuke's hand glinted in the sunlight. The brunette tilted his head to behind the Hokage and saw the kunai his friend threw at him landing at the side of the bushes.

The raven-haired shinobi eyed the Konoha forehead protector on all three Genin's heads.

"You don't deserve to be shinobis if you fool around with kunais like that." The three ninjas detected the harsh and cold undertone of his voice. "He could've killed you with those pathetically slow reflexes of yours. Should I ask you to drop out of training now?"

They trembled, feeling the chills from the intimidating Hokage's monotone.

"N-No…we didn't mean to…"

"You should fight to get stronger, to protect people. Not to hurt and kill your teammates." Sasuke paused. That was ironic, coming from him. He was hell-bent on getting revenge against Konoha, and here he was, lecturing kids about not killing.

"We're sorry, Hokage-sama…" one of them muttered between sobs. Turning to his friend, he bowed. "Sorry…I went too far…"

The brunette nodded. "Me too…"

The girl smiled at the two. "You guys…"

Really, Sasuke had much better things to do than to stand around watching the dramatic make-up scene unfold. Rolling his eyes, he turned and made his way through the bystander crowd.

Most villagers stood around cooing 'aww's and the like at the heartwarming scene. It was plain disgusting for him though. His hands and feet had a life of their own when he saw the boy throw the kunai – his reactions came naturally without much thinking.

Maybe he should have given a better thought to it, because the two Genin boys were pulling his shirt now.

Glancing down, the Hokage just kept staring at them, trying to get them to bug off.

"…thank you, Sasuke-sama." they stuttered with embarrassed smiles.

Sasuke_-sama_. Becoming the hero of the village was _not_ what he anticipated when he was dumped the job. Giving another frightening glare at the two, he strode off frowning.

* * *

The pinkette roused from her slumber with a major throbbing headache. Rubbing her temples, she sighed. Getting out of her bed, she recalled the events from the day before. Her eyes widened at the recollection.

"Temari!" Glancing out to the window, from where rays of sunlight hit the floors of her bedroom, she gasped.

"It's already morning!?" Bursting open the door, she yelled. "Mom, why didn't you wake me up sooner?"

"What?" Her mother replied with annoyance in her voice. "Young lady, you came back at eleven last night huddling in Naruto's arms and you're asking me why I didn't wake you up?"

She's heard enough of Haruno Mebuki's hollering. Turning back into her room, she dragged her feet over to the corner of the wall connecting the windows, where marks and carvings were made onto the pink wallpaper.

She dreaded to see it every day. Holding up the kunai from her desk, she slashed one of the marks. Staring at all fourteen lines, she tabulated. Three of them were slashed, and there were only eleven left.

Eleven days left.

Her grip on the handy weapon tightened. Setting it down, her gaze fell onto the stacks of books and scrolls lying by the side of her wardrobe.

She had no more time to waste.

Grabbing everything she needed from the pile, Sakura headed out towards Konoha Hospital.

* * *

"Sasuke, teme!" Naruto yelled from behind. The Hokage's pace quickened. "Oi, are you ignoring me!?"

"Stay the hell away from me, dobe." said Sasuke, not turning back.

"What? How could you just dump Sakura-chan there and leave? I thought you and her are –"

A kunai on his neck prevented him from speaking any further – and Sasuke wouldn't hear the end of it. Red piercing eyes stared at the Jinchuuriki with malicious intent.

The blonde shinobi narrowed his eyes and gave a scowl. "Teme, I told you not to ignore her feelings like that."

"Like what?" The Uchiha raised his eyebrow nonchalantly. "She was knocked out. And I don't ever remember you saying anything of the sort to me."

"If you really mind," He continued, already seeing Naruto give a low growl. "You can take her anytime. She's the one clinging on to me."

Naruto grabbed the kunai on his neck, dismissing the cuts he got from the sharp ends. Crimson blood rolled down his hands, some even dripping onto Sasuke's sleeve.

"Don't do this, Sasuke." His voice was small, but was filled with infuriation.

The Hokage had the same look plastered onto his face the whole time. "You're the only one being the idiot here, Naruto. You didn't really think that things would naturally work out between me and her just because you decided to give up on her?"

Flinging the kunai away with his bloody hand, Naruto sent a punch onto his best friend's cheek. They both knew Sasuke – with those Uchiha reflexes of his – could dodge the attack easily…but didn't. Said boy genius was flung a few steps backwards, still holding his ground.

The blonde gasped, letting out his anger. "Don't get me wrong, Sasuke."

He stared back with onyx eyes, withdrawing the Sharingan.

"I'm not mad at you because you're dissing my relationship with Sakura-chan." He paused. "Well, actually, I _am_ pretty mad about that, but…"

His eyes darkened. "I'm pissed at you because you keep lying to yourself like that, thinking that what you're doing is for the greater good!"

Sasuke's brows furrowed, but said nothing.

"What's going on now, Sasuke?" He asked, exasperated. "Tell me. What else is there that you're hiding from me and the rest of Konoha!?" He went on an outburst, demanding for an answer.

The feud has attracted attention from quite a handful of villagers, who stood around in whispers and murmurs. (They seem to be very free, don't they? :P)

The Uchiha was quiet. Though his prideful nature did not recede, Naruto was slightly taken aback that he was actually thinking about his words and not just rebuking with a sarcastic comment.

"Hokage-sama!" The brunette shinobi Sasuke recognized as the person who gave him his morning reports ran over.

"Oh, good. Naruto is here too." He said as he approached.

"The Kazekage – Gaara is here, at Konoha!"

* * *

"Gaara!" Naruto shouted as he ran over to the great gates of the village.

The Kazekage turned to him, giving a slight nod in acknowledgement. His gaze shifted over to the black-haired teen behind his Konoha friend.

They stared at each other, almost as if they were about to rage war.

"Gaara, what are you doing here?" asked Naruto. The redhead looked at the blonde, then at Sasuke.

"…she's at the hospital." said the Hokage after a long pause.

xxx

"How's she doing?" asked Sakura as he entered Temari's hospital room, sliding on her white medic gown.

"Better." replied Ino from the Suna kunoichi's bedside. "She woke up a few hours ago, but it was probably just for a minute before falling out in fatigue."

"How'd you know?"

"If it were any longer than a minute, she'd make a run for it by now." said Ino with a smile.

Sakura nodded, her lips curved upwards. They weren't exactly the best of friends, but she supposed they _were_ 'friends' to some degree.

"Let me run a checkup." she said.

Just then, the door flung open. And Sakura didn't even _need_ to turn around to know who's behind.

"Sakura-chan! What are you doing here!?" yelled the Jinchuuriki.

"…Gaara?" Ino stared at the door, her eyebrows raised.

"He's here to see Temari." explained Naruto as the three – as Sakura soon realized, when she saw the silhouette of the one person she'd wanted to avoid – approached the unconscious figure.

The redhead of a Kage stood motionless by the bedside, in utmost silence.

"She's okay now." assured Sakura, her heart beginning to race due to an unwanted presence in the room.

Gaara nodded slowly, not lifting his gaze from Temari's face.

"Thank you." he said.

"We'll…leave you alone then." said Sakura quietly. But truthfully, she just wanted to get out of there. She motioned everyone else to leave as she turned, passing the Hokage without a single word.

Outside, the blond stared at his…ex-girlfriend, and back at his best friend.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys!?" another yell broke out; ignoring the hushes and glares the hospital folk were giving him. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

The pinkette blinked and stared up at Naruto. "Huh? Were you saying something, Naruto?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "What are you hiding from me, Sakura-chan?"

The Haruno averted her gaze solemnly.

"There is, isn't there?" He looked at Sasuke, waiting for answers…but none came.

The Hokage's brows furrowed and beads of sweat were forming on his forehead. Sakura noticed immediately. She opened her mouth to speak, but swallowed the words back after hesitation.

"You should go." she said coldly. From the side, Ino watched the members of ex-Team 7 curiously. True to what Naruto claimed, something did happen. And from the looks of it, it doesn't seem to be just an insignificant matter.

'_That teme Sasuke didn't say word, not since he entered the hospital.'_ thought Naruto.

Everything happened in an instant, so abruptly Ino couldn't keep up.

The Hokage clenched his left face, where blood was suddenly squirting out from. Sakura's eyes widened and reprimanded him about being stubborn and stupid or something. Using that man-beast chakra of hers, she yanked his hand away, revealing the grotesque image of his bleeding Sharingan. The blood has already drenched half his face and his entire hand with a bright scarlet. Sakura quickly summoned some chakra to stop the bleeding, but it didn't seem like it was working. Amongst the chaotic commotion, Naruto stood frozen at the scene. And in the mayhem, her friend yelled something, causing both the Jinchuuriki and the Hokage to stiffen.

"What…?" muttered the blonde.

Sakura seemed to have realized what she spoke in her outbreak and gulped. Sasuke was gritting his teeth in the stinging pain, but too, stared at Naruto.

"…what do you mean…"

"…eleven days…?"

* * *

**A/N: **The cat is out of the bag, and Naruto found out. Well, he's gonna find out sooner or later anyway. On a side note, school is back *horror music: dun dun dun*I was hoping I could update a bit more regularly, but with the overload of schoolwork, I doubt I can handle it (Sorry~) But, I'll try my best and hopefully, end this fanfic by February. No promises though. Gulp.

Anyone else feeling the sentiments and nostalgia whenever you re-watch episodes of Naruto in their Genin days? Even listening to the Part 1 soundtracks and opening songs make me tear up...cries...


	11. The Fate of Team Seven

Rokudaime Hokage: Uchiha Sasuke

**A/N: **Before you read this chappie, go turn on some Naruto soundtracks (preferably sad ones – try "Naruto – Saddest and Most Beautiful Music" on Youtube). Yeah, I know it's cheating, and most people would probably skip my ranting and go straight to the start, but trust me, _it's for the best._

P.S. Kakashi makes a comeback after being missing-in-action for the past few chapters.

* * *

Chapter 11: The Fate of Team Seven

_The heart shatters as easily as it bonds._

"Tell me what the hell is going on!" the Jinchuuriki demanded. There was no reply from the two shinobis before him. Naruto felt so lost not knowing anything, being kept in the dark, knowing that there's something going on but not knowing exactly what it is. And hearing Sakura mention something about Sasuke's limited life span just complicated things to a whole new degree.

"Sakura-chan, what are you talking about…what about Sasuke dying!?" he yelled. He was shaking so hard even his voice was trembling.

The three members of Team Seven stood on the roof of the hospital, the wind brushing their cheeks in a futile attempt to release the tension between the three. The Hokage leaned against the bars bordering the roof, staring at his worked-up ex-teammate with his unwounded right eye; the left being bandaged. Occasionally, the medic would open her mouth, wanting to calm Naruto down, wanting to explain herself, wanting to apologize, wanting to say just anything. But as much as the blonde had wanted her to…Sakura didn't say a word.

"Come on, guys! Tell me just anything! Say I'm a loud-mouth, tell me I'm stupid, tell me that I just heard Sakura-chan wrongly! Just tell me I'm making a big fuss over nothing!"

Only the howling wind served as the answer.

* * *

_A huge, confident grin was formed on the young blonde Academy student. He was so ready to spar with his classmates and his urge to tussle grew with each passing moment. _

_His Academy mentor, Umino Iruka, stared at his clipboard. _

"_Um…okay. Next up, Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto wasn't sure whether his classmates were frowning and making disgusted faces because he was cheering – or it was just because it was him. Ignoring the thorn pierced in his heart, Naruto summed pretentious obliviousness._

"…_and Uchiha Sasuke."_

_Enthusiastic cheers overtook his own as a crowd of fawning girls yelled his opponent's name. The blonde turned to his right, his eyes narrowed at the indifferent Uchiha. Both shinobis-to-be stepped forth into the clearing under Iruka's orders, onyx pupils giving glares to his own cerulean ones. _

_He's been waiting so long for this moment, to show the world what Uzumaki Naruto was made of! He'd show them that he isn't someone people should avoid and look down upon. Naruto didn't know what sort of threats he was making at Sasuke, but before he knew it, he was on the dusty ground, his opponent's fist only inches from his face. _

_Mouth agape at the Uchiha's speed and his own incompetence, Naruto froze. The raven-haired boy glared at him, full of hatred in his eyes. For a moment, the blonde couldn't even breathe. He realized; he saw. Those eyes – that hatred – weren't directed at him. It was to everyone else. Sweat was trickling down Naruto's forehead. Was it…fear he felt? _

_Fear…and relief. That they were both so similar. And Naruto didn't realize all the girls were cheering for Sasuke. For defeating him._

"_Alright." Iruka's firm tone snapped him out. Sasuke got up and turned away. "Hey, Sasuke. Not so fast. You two have to make the reconciliation seal."_

"_What!?" Naruto yelled while pointing at his opponent. "Make the seal with this teme!? No way!"_

_Sasuke too, seemed reluctant to do it. "Come on, it's a tradition. You have to do it." said Iruka._

_Both boys dragged their feet over to the center of the clearing. Instead of making the seal, both acted quickly and within lightning speed, were tugging each other's shirts, glowering with eyes narrowed._

"_Hey, you two. Break it up!" yelled Iruka._

_As some students helped their teacher break up the two, Sasuke stalked off. Naruto would never ever forget seeing Sasuke's back, the moment he began to see him as his rival. And to think they had the same eyes just strengthened his will to defeat the Uchiha someday._

* * *

"_Alright. I will now announce the three-man teams – your partners throughout your Genin days." said Iruka, eyeing the room of Academy graduates._

"_Team Seven. Uzumaki Naruto. Haruno Sakura." Naruto beamed with joy as Sakura groaned in dread. "…and Uchiha Sasuke." Their reactions were switched at the mention of the Uchiha. Sasuke, however, hated the fact that he was paired up with two losers._

_..._

_All three semi-unwilling (and for one, completely unwilling) members of Team Seven sat on the steps of the upper roof of the building they were told to wait for their Jonin teacher. Well, they saw him alright. After a _very _long wait._

"_Nice to meet you. I'll be your sensei for Team Seven." The silver-haired man waved nonchalantly, as if making them wait for two whole hours was excusable._

_Noting the funny faces his new Genin students were each making, Kakashi continued. "Well then, let's use this meeting as an opportunity to get to know each other better."_

"_I'm Hatake Kakashi. I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes. My dreams for the future…hmm… As for my hobbies, well…I have a lot of hobbies."_

_Sakura frowned at him, whereas Sasuke made no reaction whatsoever. _

"_I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" yelled the blonde boisterously. "I love ramen, and my future dream is to be the greatest Hokage! Then the whole village will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody. Somebody important!"_

_Kakashi paused, digesting the Jinchuuriki's introduction – and even more on his dream._

"_I'm Haruno Sakura, and what I like is.." Her voice trailed off, replaced by giggles as she casted a glance over to boy next to her._

_After a short moment of silence, the raven-haired boy spoke. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan, and kill a certain someone."_

…

That was the very day we were first affiliated with one another. Kakashi-sensei was plain annoying, Naruto a good fifty times even more annoying, but I was, back then, too naïve to see past the darkness each and every one of them had hidden deep within their hearts. And to think that I didn't do a single thing to stop Sasuke-kun when I first heard about his goals – I suppose it was our fault we did nothing, allowing him to sink into hatred.

* * *

"_Naruto, because you attempted to eat all the food yourself, you are completely barred from eating." said Kakashi, earning a good groan from his blonde student who was tied up to the log. His two teammates sat beside him, and truth be told, he wasn't really disappointed in them. The fact that all three of them hadn't gotten a single bell at noon was expected._

"_And whoever tries to give him food will fail automatically." He continued, directing his orders at Sasuke and Sakura. The three gulped. None of them wanted to be sent back to the Academy. With that, Kakashi disappeared within a puff of smoke._

_Hesitantly, Sakura opened her bento and turned to Sasuke, wanting to see what he would do in their situation. Naruto moaned and his stomach was grumbling so loudly it could probably wake the dead. The pinkette felt sorry for him, but there was nothing she could do. If she did anything as to try to feed him, she would fail!_

"_Here." The Uchiha held up a spoonful of rice to Naruto as he continued to munch, not even making any eye contact with him._

"_Sasuke-kun!" He would fail the test!_

_Naruto stared at him, stunned. The teme is giving him food?_

"_It's alright. He's gone now." said Sasuke, referring to their sensei. "If any one of us is going to get that bell, we're going to have to need his help."_

_Sakura watched his pretty face, then back at her bento. True, they've been trying all morning to get the bell and to no avail. Scooping up some rice, she turned to Naruto._

_Uzumaki Naruto watched her, eyes wide. "Sakura-chan…" _

_Giving himself a grin, he gladly ate whatever food his teammates – and perhaps newfound friends, even – fed him._

…

I was impressed. They're probably the first team who decided to defy my orders. It's really amazing to think that three people of such great differences could set everything aside and decide to help each other. But right from the day they were assigned as teammates, they had no choice but to embrace whatever their fates had in store for them.

"In the ninja world, those who don't follow the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum".

* * *

_All three members assembled in the woods as ordered. Their gazes were fixed on Kakashi's crutches and injury, from which he'd gotten from the Mist ninja Zabuza earlier._

"_Today, we'll focus on chakra training." he said. "This training requires you to learn to climb trees without using your hands."_

_Naruto squinted at the gigantic bark behind his silver-haired teacher. "Nandattebayo!? That's impossible!"_

_Raising his eyebrow, all three Genin watched in awe as Kakashi made his way up the tree in his crutches, until his soles were attached to the bottom of the branch. Staring at his students upside down, he said. "The key in doing this is to focus chakra to the soles of the feet."_

_Being the impatient one of the three, Naruto dashed forward, only to land on his back after taking only one step – the result of using too little chakra. The Uchiha prodigy, though managing to get a good distance up the tree, damaged its sturdy trunk after applying too much chakra. He gritted his teeth, glaring up at the canopy._

_Having perfect chakra control, the pinkette was the first one up the high branch. Putting her hands on her hips proudly, she beamed at her teammates below. Kakashi watched and called. "Good job, Sakura. You finish your training."_

"_Shānnarō!" Sakura cheered as the two Genins pouted._

_After a few more attempts, Sasuke and Naruto still couldn't get the hang of it. Frustrated he was, but Sasuke would never bow down to his pride to approach Sakura for help. Naruto, however, thought otherwise._

"_Um…Sakura-chan," he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "…um, could you…"_

"_Give you advice?" Sakura gleamed, as if she'd been waiting all day for them to ask. She glanced childishly over to Sasuke, who was trying his best to eavesdrop. A triumphant grin formed on her lips as she pulled the blonde closer and whispered something into his ear, as soft as possible._

_From afar, the black-haired Genin frowned. He couldn't hear a single thing, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't make it up the tree. Kakashi watched the Jinchuuriki from the branch. _

"_Looks like someone's making progress with teamwork…"_

...

"_So, Naruto," Sasuke tried to make it sound as casual as possible. Only he and Naruto were left in the woods to complete their training, and seeing Naruto reach up to almost where he left off – the marks they left on the trunk with the kunai were inching closer to each other – he couldn't help but wonder what sort of tricks he'd gotten up his orange jumpsuit sleeve._

"_Huh?" Naruto panted, lying flat on the grass._

"…_what sort of advice did you get from Sakura?"_

_The blonde leapt back up, pointing accusingly at the raven-haired boy. "What? You just wanna use it for yourself! No way am I telling you!"_

_Sasuke grunted inwardly. He should've known Naruto wouldn't give it away so easily. In that case, he'd have to make it up that goddamn tree by himself!_

_Both Genins dashed up the trunk in another attempt, holding kunais in their hands, hoping that there wouldn't be a need to mark again._

_..._

_Sakura laid down the dishes onto the table. "Eh? Where's Sasuke-kun and Naruto?"_

_Her masked teacher slid open the paper door. "Still training, probably."_

_Just then, the old wooden door flung open, revealing two scruffy Genins. Naruto had Sasuke's hand slung over his shoulder. Both shinobis gasped and panted, all muddy and worn out; Sakura – and more importantly, Kakashi – watched them, waiting for the answer._

_Smiling at the two, Naruto gave a thumb up. They completed their training._

* * *

_The abnormally large snake headed for Sasuke in full speed, with the pale white man standing dominantly on its head. The raven-haired boy stood frozen at the sight of the incoming attacker. He was completely paralyzed. From the branch of the next tree, he heard Sakura shout his name, but he trembled, and was taken over by fear._

_Leaving trails of smoke after the collision, Sakura stared worriedly. The Uchiha's crimson Sharingans were widened; his heart skipped a beat at the sight of his savior. The Jinchuuriki, now shrouded in a bubbly orange chakra cloak, stood between him and the huge snake. Turning back to him to stare with piercing animal-like eyes, Naruto asked._

"_You're not hurt, are you…scaredy-cat?"_

_For that moment, Sasuke forgot how to breathe._

"_My, my, what a surprise." hissed Orochimaru. Making his way down to the branch, his ashen hands reached for Naruto's seal, placing what was soon known as the Five Elements Seal on him. Reversing all kyuubi chakra from himself, the unconscious blonde fell down from the high branch._

_Watching from the side, Sakura gasped. 'If he falls from that height, he'll die!' Quickly flinging a kunai over to him, she sighed in relief when the sharp end stuck Naruto's shirt onto a tree trunk with precision._

"_Sasuke-kun!" she yelled. "Naruto is right. Don't just stand there, do something!"_

_Regaining his composure, the Uchiha executed jutsus onto the Sannin, but was completely overwhelmed by his opponent's strength. Sakura watched in horror as the pale smirking man implanted a fiery black seal onto her teammate's neck, all the while shivering as she listened to him scream in agony. _

...

'_His breathing is returning to normal, but he still has a strong fever…" Sakura thought as she laid a damp cloth onto Sasuke's forehead. She stared at her two unconscious teammates. 'I…I must protect them!"_

_Throughout the night, the pinkette was practically forcing herself not to fall asleep. If she did, who would protect the rest of Team Seven?_

"_Hehe…up all night?" a voice projected from behind made her freeze. She turned like a clockwork doll. "It's you guys!"_

_Dosu, the strange hunchback Oto shinobi continued. "But it's no longer necessary. Wake Sasuke-kun up. We want to fight him."_

_Her trembling hand reached for the kunai. "Wha…What are you talking about!? I know someone called Orochimaru is pulling the strings from the shadows! What is his purpose?"_

_All three Genin members of the team were stunned. They were not told that Orochimaru had confronted them._

"_What is this weird mark on Sasuke-kun's neck?" Sakura demanded answers. "You guys did this to him…and now you want to fight him!?"_

"…_hmm…I wonder what that man is thinking…" muttered Dosu._

_Zaku smirked. "But hearing that, we can't let you go. I'll kill this girl, and I'll kill that guy called Sasuke."_

_Sakura gave a little smile to herself. She'd set up booby traps all over the area. There's no way they could– _

"_Yeah, right." she trembled as they dodged all the incoming traps with ease. "Frankly, you just have no talent. People like you should work harder. A weakling shouldn't mess with us."_

_..._

_The grip on her hair grew tighter. "Hmph, if you have time to treat your hair, then train, you female swine."_

"_Hey, Zaku," Kin Tsuchi called. "Kill that Sasuke guy in front of this flirt. Let's teach this one a lesson."_

"_Ah, good idea." Zaku smirked._

'_I can't allow that…' Sakura struggled, but to no avail._

_From the side, Rock Lee glanced up from the ground. 'Sakura-san!' He'd tried everything he could to protect her, but now…_

'_I can't feel my body… I am still just getting in the way…always being protected….This time, I thought that I'd have to protect those who are important to me…' _

_A thin white smoke ascended from Sasuke's neck._

_Zaku was getting closer to Naruto and Sasuke. She had no more time to lose. Holding up a kunai, Sakura shut her eyes tight._

"_Stupid. That won't work against me." said the black-haired girl._

_Unexpectedly, the pinkette turned back with a smirk. "What are you talking about?"_

_She sliced off her long hair, sending Kin flying to the back. _

'_I always thought of myself as a proud ninja…I always said I liked Sasuke-kun…I would lecture Naruto as if I was better than him…But all I ever did was watch you guys from behind…yet you always fought to protect me…I want to be like you guys…'_

_Her blue forehead protector slid down her head and landed on the ground with a metallic 'thud'. She stood up and clenched her fists tightly._

'_Everyone…this time…get a good look at my back…!'_

"_Damn!" yelled Zaku. "Kin! Kill her!"_

_The girl charged forward. Upon seeing her make a seal, Zaku smirked. "Bah, that seal." _

_To Kin's surprise, she came face-to-face with a wooden log. Sakura continued to use all her substitution jutsu, flinging kunais whenever she got the chance to. _

_One final time, when she substituted to attack from above, she'd managed to fool Zaku. Biting onto his arm as hard as possible, she resolved not to let go._

_From the bushes, her blonde rival watched wide-eyed as Zaku continuously punched Sakura until she whole face was bleeding. Right before the finishing blow, all members of Team Ten dashed out._

...

"_Who is it?" Sasuke was suspended in blinding white vacuum, coming to face a young boy._

"_Mom and dad…didn't have to die…" the boy sobbed. Sasuke stared. 'The old me?'_

"_In the end, if you don't have power you can't do anything…" the boy muttered. "Because I was so weak, the clan was wiped out…everyone was killed."_

'_No…you…'_

"_You let them die." the boy's lips curled upwards into a sneer. "All you did was watch." His hands reached for his face, peeling his own skin down in a grotesque manner. "If only you had power…"_

…

"_Sasuke-kun! You're awake!" Sakura called. But after taking a better look at him, she might be taking back her relief._

_Thick, onyx flame-like marks were swirling onto his left hand, as well as his left face. "Who did that to you?" he asked._

"…_Sasuke-kun?"_

"_Who is it?" he demanded again._

_Sakura stared. "Your body…"_

_The Uchiha stared at his left hand with blood-red Sharingan. "Don't worry." he assured. "I feel power overflowing from within me…I feel great…"_

"_He gave it to me."_

"_Huh?"_

"_I finally understand now…I am an avenger…" it seemed as though he was talking to himself. "Even if I must eat the devil's fruit, I would have to gain power."_

_Snapping out of his trance, he turned to the Sound ninja. "Now, it was you guys, right?"_

_All three ninjas held their breath, as the marks on his left extended to his entire face. _

_Attempting to execute jutsus was a failure on Zaku's part, his actions provoking the Uchiha to attack with immense power from the Cursed Seal._

_Sneaking up from behind, Sasuke grabbed Zaku's hands. To Sakura's horror, there was bloodlust in his crimson eyes. _

_Her emerald eyes fixated on him, remembering Orochimaru's words. "He will seek me…"_

"_Heh…so you're proud of these arms?"_

_With one swift movement, Sasuke dislocated his shoulder, the Sound ninja screaming in pain._

'_This…this isn't…'_

_The rampaging Genin turned to Dosu. "So you're the only one left…"_

'_This isn't Sasuke-kun!' An image of Orochimaru flashed across her mind. Dashing forward without hesitation, she embraced her teammate from behind. "Stop!"_

_The lad's Sharingan met her teary green eyes. "Please…stop…"_

_With that, the marks of the Cursed Seal retreated and Sasuke slumped onto the ground in exhaustion._

* * *

_Naruto walked into Sasuke's hospital room – admitted due to the injuries he'd gotten from Itachi earlier. Upon setting his eyes on the blonde, Sasuke's eyes darkened. _

"_Hey, Naruto. Fight me…now."_

_A surprised Sakura continued to watch him. _

"_Huh? What are you babbling about? You're still recovering…" a confused Naruto replied._

"_Shut up and fight me!" Sasuke snapped, already activating his dojutsu._

_Both his teammates stared at him, long and hard. _

"_Sasuke-kun! What's wrong with you? Naruto, tell him to stop, I mean…"_

"…_.hehe, I was thinking about it too." Naruto accepted the challenge._

_Up on the hospital roof, tension and animosity between the two grew a great length before spitting provoking words at each other._

"_Before we start, put on this Konoha headband."_

"_I won't let you touch me, let alone by forehead!" Sasuke yelled._

"_I'm saying that this is a symbol that we fight as equals – as Konoha shinobi!" _

"_What? Do you really think you're on par with me? Don't be pathetic."_

_Both prepared themselves to launch attacks as the pinkette stared, immobilized by fear. The Uchiha raised his eyebrow, his questioning gaze landing on the jutsu Naruto and his shadow clone was performing._

"_What is that jutsu?" Seeing as though he had no other choice, Sasuke prepared himself to launch Chidori._

"_Stop, both of you!" Sakura ran towards them, putting herself in between the attacks. "Both of you, stand down!"_

'_Damn it!'_

'_I can't stop!'_

_A strong pair of arms sent both Genins flying to separate directions, each attack hitting the water tanks on the roof._

"_Kakashi-sensei!"_

_The Uchiha removed his hand from the water tank, snickering victoriously at the dent he made. _

"_Sasuke, that Chidori just now wasn't one you'd use on a comrade." commented Kakashi. "Were you trying to kill Naruto?"_

_The raven-haired boy glowered at him and leapt down the bars. On his way down, he was shocked to see the after-effects of Naruto's jutsu on the back of the other water tank._

* * *

"What have we done to deserve this…?" asked Naruto, fists clenched tightly. Sasuke, with his unbandaged right eye, looked at the water tanks at the side, recalling the many battles he'd had with Naruto, the one on the same roof being the very first one they had malicious intents to kill.

"Naruto." Sakura stepped forth. "It's not your fault. Things turned out this way because…" she bit her lip. She was in no position to comfort him when her own heart was sinking into an abyss.

"I've been wondering. I've always been wondering. Why?" He stared at the white pavement. "Why us? Why did this have to happen? Why did this happen to us? What have we ever done wrong?"

After a long pause, Sasuke spoke. "This is none of your business, Naruto. My death has nothing to do with you."

Cold, sarcastic remarks can no longer hurt them. Both Naruto and Sakura knew that Uchiha Sasuke didn't always mean what he said. And they've known him to an extent that they were far beyond regular comrades.

"_Just forget that I ever came back."_

She knew that was a lie too; just something said to provoke her, wanting her to distance herself from him. She knew better, but her temper flared whenever she thought of how selfish her new Hokage could be, wanting to perish all by himself, shrouding himself in darkness.

"No." Sakura's firm tone shone hope in the grief-stricken heart of the Jinchuuriki. "We have every right to care."

Everyone had grown up. Naruto grew out of his childishness, Sasuke grew out of his thirst for revenge, and she'd grown out of her guilelessness. That must have meant something.

"If it took all that we've been through for us to grow up, then I say we've done it. We've grown." said Sakura. "If this is what fate has in hand for Team Seven, then I say we show it what we're made of."

"Sakura-chan…"

_Everything happens for a reason. There was a reason why Sasuke defected from the village, there was a reason why Naruto became the Jinchuuriki of the Nine-Tails, there was a reason why Sakura was there to witness their battles, there was a reason why Sakura failed to stop Sasuke from leaving on that night, there was a reason why Jiraiya had died in the battle with Pain, there was a reason why Itachi was revived from the Reanimation Jutsu, there was a reason why Naruto never met his parents when he was young._

_There was a reason why Naruto became the Hero of the village._

_There was a reason why Sasuke became the Sixth Hokage._

_There was a reason why both of them grew up lonely._

_There was a reason why both of them were paired up to spar in the Academy._

_And there was a reason why they never made the reconciliation seal with one another._

_But most importantly…_

All three shinobis stared at one another, until Sasuke did the one thing they never thought he'd do.

He leaned over and slung his hands over Naruto and Sakura's shoulders, pulling them closer.

"…thank you."

The embrace was returned by both shinobis gratefully.

"You teme…" Tears were welling in Naruto's eyes. "Don't always go around worrying people like that. Do you think we're all stupid?"

"Only you, dobe."

"What!?"

Sakura giggled as tears rolled down her cheeks. Hugging them tighter, she said.

"Let's decide Team Seven's fate ourselves."

The silver-haired Jonin watched his students from behind the water tank quietly.

_Most importantly…_

…_there was a reason why Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura were put into Team Seven._

* * *

"Damn it!" Naruto ran towards the forest area within Konoha grounds in top speed. "Argh, I totally forgot I had to meet Sakura-chan! I'm late!"

Reaching the clearing of the grassy field, he paused when he saw the Hokage robe drifting in the air.

"Teme!" Naruto pointed accusingly at him. Sasuke looked over his shoulder and ignored the flamboyant presence in the area. "Teme, what are you doing here?"

The Hokage gave a 'hmph' and leaned against the tree trunk, turning away. Naruto frowned, but soon regained his cheerful outlook. "Could it be that…Sakura-chan wants the two of us to have a bonding session?"

Sasuke glared at him so hard it could shake any Jonin to the core. "What did you say?"

The blonde eyed him playfully, then fell flat on his back, staring at the cerulean Konoha sky. "Just kidding." He closed his eyes in a serene manner. "Besides, you and I don't need that sort of thing."

The onyx-eyed shinobi glanced at him from the corner of his eye and remained silent.

"So…how much longer..?"

Sasuke could hear him hold his breath.

"…nine."

The blonde exhaled. "I see."

"Sorry I'm late!" The pinkette waved as she ran. Together with her were their ever-tardy teacher and another man running with a bunch of equipment in his arms.

"I had to." Pant. "Get." Pant. "Kakashi-sensei." Pant. "Who never seems to." Pant. "Keep track of time." Pant.

"My bad…" Hatake Kakashi was as relaxed as ever. "I told you, I'm afraid I got lost on the path of life."

"Che…" Naruto spat as the others rolled their eyes. "So Sakura-chan, who's this guy?"

The man beside the pinkette bowed politely.

"Remember this?" Sakura held out a familiar picture. The Team Seven picture. "We've grown out of this one." she said. "And since everyone is here today, I figured…"

"It's a great idea, Sakura-chan." Naruto gave a matured smile.

As the cameraman set up his equipment, Kakashi inquired the Hokage about his current tasks and if he was coping well with them. The Jinchuuriki interrupted more often than the Copy Ninja could finish his questions.

"Okay, all set!" said the cameraman.

"Hmm, so how should we pose?" asked Sakura.

"The same as before, duh!"

"But this time, let's all smile, shall we?" asked Kakashi. His students turned to him with grins – save for Sasuke, who just eyed him.

And so they positioned themselves. Sasuke and Naruto shot up in height, and were almost as tall as Kakashi. With the Uchiha on his right and the Jinchuuriki on his left, Sakura, who was much shorter than the rest, stood in front of Kakashi. Just like how they stood in their old Team Seven picture.

"Oh, wait a minute!" The medic held up a hand to stop the cameraman. All eyes were on her as she fished out something from her pocket.

A Konoha forehead protector.

"Here, let me help you wear it." She said to the Hokage. Sasuke didn't comply, but he didn't resist either when Sakura tiptoed to help him tie it around his head. Leaning down a little to ease her movements, Sasuke stared into her emerald eyes, their foreheads almost touching. He didn't want to admit it, but she smelled nice. Naruto and Kakashi smiled at the two.

"There." she gave a satisfied smile as she tied the knot firmly. Resuming her position, the pinkette gave her best smile to the camera.

* * *

Naruto, you've lived a hard life. But you kept on going. You never gave up; you never went back on your word. And because of that, because you're you, you saved the entire shinobi world.

Sasuke-kun, you've been living a life full of grief and hatred. It's unfair for you to have to die under these circumstances, when you can repent and make up to your mistakes.

Both of you had it tough. You faced problems head on, and it has brought you to where you are today, for the better or worse.

It's too cruel if you die just like that, Sasuke-kun. It's like escaping from your responsibility to repent. And if you're gone, Naruto will be devastated.

The crescent casted thin streaks of moonlight into my room. I stood next to by desk, caressing the new Team Seven picture, now properly framed. Placing it down gently next to the old one, I smiled. I stared at Naruto in his black jumpsuit and Sasuke-kun in his Hokage robe and blue yukata-like outfit. You two have been through so much. Isn't it only fair if you get to live happily for the rest of your lives?

My eyes trailed over to the scroll beside the two pictures. I reached for it and stared at the firm seals in my grasp.

Haruno Sakura would not be who she is today if not for the two of you. I played a minor role in bringing you to where you are now, but…

I felt the cooling night breeze coming from my window behind me.

Naruto, Sasuke-kun, it's time for the last member of Team Seven to play her part.

* * *

**A/N: **Sentiments? Check. Bittersweet? Check. Tears? Sniff…sniff….check….

Naruto appeared a lot in this chapter, but it's okay. Everyone loves Naruto. :D

Sakura isn't making any appearances recently in the manga =.= I won't mind if her absence will escalate her importance in later chapters, but if the series ended without showing her much then I'll be pretty depressed =(

Thanks for reading! (Did the sad soundtracks work?) If there's anything that could bring me out of these tears….they're _reviews!_


End file.
